Mr Loey, My Husband
by Aybaekxing
Summary: [Squel Mr.Loey] [CHANBAEK] [GS] 'Tubuh telanjangmu yang berada dibawah kendaliku memang begitu indah, melebihi indahnya pelangi yang berwarna-warni.'
1. MLMH CH 01

**A** ybaekxing

 **P** resent

 **~ Mr. Loey, My Husband ~**

" **T** ubuh telanjangmu yang berada dibawah kendaliku memang begitu indah, melebihi indahnya pelangi yang berwarna-warni."

 **Main cast :**

 **P** ark Chan Yeol As **M** / **C** hanyeol

 **B** yun Baekhyun Bee As **B** ee / **B** aekhyun

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre :** **R** omance / **F** amily

 **Warning :** **G** enderswitch / **S** orry untuk Typo yang tidak dapat dikendalikan

 **Disclaimer :** Tidak diperuntukan untuk anak dibawah umur, tapi jika kalian memaksa membaca itu urusan kalian sama diri kalian, jadi author tidak menanggung jawab atas segala efek sampingnya.

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

 _ **BGM Girl's Day - Something**_

"Apa kau tahu apa yang baru saja aku lihat Bee?," Sunny baru saja duduk dihadapan Baekhyun yang tengah menyantap makan siangnya dikantin kampus.

"Apa lagi?," Baekhyun menoleh sebentar namun kembali pokus pada makan siangnya "Kau pasti ingin mengatakan sebuah gosip yang sedang hot, atau sedang booming dan bla bla bla bla..." Baekhyun memilih acuh dan kembali memakan makan siangnya.

"Baekhyun sayang, gosip adalah makanan sehari-hari semua orang, kau tidak akan pernah ketinggalan berita jika kau tahu gosip yang sedang beredar, dan lagipula ini bukan gosip karena aku melihat dengan kedua mataku sendiri." Sunny meminum jus milik Baekhyun.

"Oh ya? Jadi apa yang kau dapat hari ini Miss. _Dispatch_!."

Sunny pun mulai bercerita dengan suara yang pelan menghindari ada orang lain yang mencuri dengar tentang apa yang baru saja ia lihat sebelum ke kantin untuk menemui Baekhyun.

"Baru saja aku melihat membawa seorang wanita berpakaian _sexy_ ke dalam ruangannya."

UHUK UHUK UHUK

"YAKK KAU JOROK SEKALI," Sunny berteriak melihat Baekhyun menyemburkan makan siangnya dan menggapai-gapai air minum yang ada ditangan Sunny.

Baekhyun meminum dengan rakus air jus yang sisa setengah setelah di minum oleh Sunny. Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati karena respon berlebihannya mendengar , dosen sekaligus calon suaminya didatangi seorang wanita.

"Kau jangan menyebar gosip Sunny!," Baekhyun berusaha bersikap biasa kembali, namun dalam hatinya ia begitu oenasaran tentang sosok wanita yang menemui calon suaminya itu.

"Sudah ku katakan kalau aku melihatnya langsung," Sunny bersender pada kursinya. Baekhyun sudah tidak melanjutkan makan siangnya karena tidak bernafsu lagi.

"Aku akan memastikannya kalau begitu!," Baekhyun bangkit seraya membawa tasnya.

"Kau mau kemana?," tanya Sunny yang heran melihat Baekhyun.

"Aku harus menemui untuk menyerahkan tugas yang ia berikan padaku minggu lalu," tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sunny, Baekhyun segera berjalan menuju ruangan Chanyeol untuk memastikan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sunny itu tidak benar.

Baekhyun berpura-pura membawa sebuah buku mata pelajaran yang Chanyeol ajarkan di kelasnya, ia akan berpura-pura bertanya seputar mata kuliahnya agar bisa masuk kedalam ruangan Chanyeol.

Tok Tok Tok

Ketukan pintu berkali-kali Baekhyun lakukan namun sang pemilik ruangan belum saja membukan pintu untuknya. Baekhyun harus dibuat kembali mengetuk pintu karena Chanyeol tak kunjung membukanya.

Kekesalan Baekhyun dan rasa penasaran yang bercampur membuat Baekhyun dengan sekali hentak membuka pintu ruangan Chanyeol.

Ketika pintu terbuka Baekhyun hanya mendapati seorang wanita berpakaian cukup sexy tengah duduk di sofa ruangan Chanyeol merapikan rambutnya dan Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

" Miss Byun?," Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun yang hanya terdiam ditempatnya dengan masih memandang si wanita yang duduk di sofa.

Merasa sesuatu yang salah akan terjadi Chanyeol segera menyuruh si wanita yang ternyata sekretarisnya itu untuk kembali ke kantor.

"Sunbin kembalilah ke kantor! Dan hari ini dan besok aku masih ada jadwal mengajar, jadi pastikan tidak ada meeting ataupun janji dengan klien." Setelah menyuruh Sunbin pergi, Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih bingung harus berbicara apa.

Jujur saja yang kini terngiang didalam benaknya Baekhyun adalah, bahwa Chanyeol calon suaminya itu telah berbuat sesuatu dengan si wanita bernama Sunbin itu.

"Tapi sajangnim kita harus...,"

"Kau tidak mendengar kata-kataku Sunbin? Cepatlah keluar dari ruangan ini." Chanyeol segera menyuruh Sunbin untuk segera keluar sementara dirinya berdiri di depan Baekhyun agar Baekhyun tidak lari.

"Sorry Mr, eeumm aku kemari untuk bertanya perihal tugas yang Mr berikan. Aku akan kembali lagi nanti," Benar saja dugaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun akan lari keluar jika sedetik saja ia tidak lebih dulu menahan tangannya.

Chanyeol kembali menatap Sunbin mengisyaratkan agar sekretarisnya itu segera keluar. Dan Sunbin akhirnya keluar dengan wajah menahan kesal.

"Siapa mahasiswa itu? Kenapa sajangnim memilih mahasiswa itu tetap didalam dibanding aku yang sekretarisnya?." Gerutu Sunbin setelah dirinya berada diluar dan berjalan pergi untuk kembali ke kantor.

"Kenapa pergi? Kau ingin bertemu denganku kan?," Chanyeol masih menunggu respon Baekhyun yang diam menunduk dengan sebuah buku ditangannya "Dia sekretarisku, kami sedang membicarakan masalah perusahaan tapi tiba-tiba aku harus menggunakan kamar mandi, itu sebabnya aku baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Kau tidak berpikir kami melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh kan sayang?."

"Kupikir aku memang menganggu waktumu, _sir_ ," Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, ketika memaggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan 'sir' untuk menggoda lelaki itu.

Baekhyun menjadi lebih sedikit tenang saat Chanyeol menjelaskan semuanya, tapi tetap saja ia merasa jika wanita yang menjadi sekretaris dari calon suaminya itu tertarik pada calon suaminya. Karena wajah kebencian itu terlihat jelas ketika Sunbin, mendelik ketika melewatinya.

"Bahaya sekali Byun," Chanyeol mendorong tubuhnya untuk menghimpit Baekhyun ke pintu ruangannya, lalu mengunci pintu dibelakang Baekhyun.

"Aku suka sekali menantang bahaya _sir_ , harusnya kau tahu jika kau benar-benar tunanganku," tangan Baekhyun masih memegangi sebuah buku.

Sementara Chanyeol memegangi bahunya, menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Baekhyun, tidak memberikan jarak sedikitpun untul mereka agar bisa berjauhan.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan menanggapi ucapan tunangan cantiknya.

"Kau meremehkanku , aku jelas tahu kau suka tantangan," Chanyeol mendekati telinga Baekhyun "Aku menantangmu, seberapa menggodanya dirimu untuk bisa bercinta denganku disini lagi." Ucap Chanyeol dengan seringaian.

Baekhyun mendesis "Kau juga meremehkanku _sir_!," Baekhyun melempar buku yang ia bawa, juga menurunkan tasnya dengan kesusahan karena ia yang tidak bebas bergerak bebas dengan himpitan tubuh Chanyeol padanya.

"Kau yakin tidak akan tergoda dengan ini _sir?_ ," kemeja Baekhyun yang memang memperlihatkan bahu mulusnya semakin ia buka lebar, membuat kedua payudara montoknya terlihat dihadapan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendekati leher Chanyeol, menjilatinya pelan dengan salah satu tangannya mengelus gundukan yang sudah tegang dibawah zipper celana Chanyeol.

"Kau bahkan sudah siap untukku _sir_ , apakah aku kurang menggoda sekarang?," Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya dengan begitu menggoda, ia lalu bergerak untuk melepas zipper celana Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke sofa lalu menyetubuhi tunangannya itu dengan ganas.

Ia harus mengajar sebenarnya. Kenapa juga ia dengan bodohnya menantang Baekhyun, sekarang lihat siapa yang kalah.

Chanyeol yang kalah.

Chanyeol menyerah ketika tangan Baekhyun sudah berhasil meloloskan kejantanannya. Dan melesakkan nya pada bibir mungilnya yang menggoda.

Chanyeol sudah duduk di sofa, melepas celananya, ketika Baekhyun asyik memaju mundurkan kepalanya diantara kedua kaki Chanyeol. Ia tengah menikmati oral seks yang tengah dilakukan Baekhyun pada kejantanannya. Mengulumnya, sesekali Baekhyun tersedak karena besarnya kejantanan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengulumnya dengan tangannya yang menggoda naik turun diantara selangkangan Chanyeol. Sisksaan kenikmatan bagi Chanyeol kali ini benar-benar menyiksa.

Seminggu yang lalu pesta pertunangan mereka digelar secara diam-diam, hanya mengundang keluarga Chanyeol dan dari pihak Baekhyun yang dihadiri paman serta bibiinya. Dan Chanyeol harus mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak membuat semua orang tahu jika mereka telah bertunangan.

Dan lagipula ia masih mencintai rutinitasnya memakai bis ketika berangkat kekampus, walau kadang harus berdesakan atau berdiri didalam bis karena tidak kebagian tempat duduk. Sesekali Chanyeol juga sering mengantarnya, namun menurunkan Baekhyun jauh dari kampus agar tidak ada yang melihatnya datang bersama Chanyeol.

Tapi ketika Chanyeol tidak mengajar, mau tidak mau Baekhyun akan diantarkan sampai depan kampus. Walau harus berbohong pada Sunny, jika yang mengantarnya adalah pamannya yang kebetulan sedang berbaik hati padanya. Tapi untungnya tidak tiap hari Chanyeol mengantarkan Baekhyun.

"Sayang eerrrrr," Chanyeol mendongkak, tangannya membantu memegangi kepala Baekhyun yang naik turun diselangkangannya.

Ia sudah akan sampai pada pelepasannya, Baekhyun begitu ahli memanjakan kejantanannya, dan ia bingung dari mana gadis ini belajar itu semua? Mengingat Baekhyun bahkan tidak pernah berpacaran, dan bahkan keperawanannya Chanyeol sendiri yang merenggutnya.

Mungkin film dewasa yang Baekhyun tontonlah jawabannya.

"Sayang aku akan sampai aahh," Chanyeol mendongkak dan mendesah jantan ketika ia benar-benar sampai "Ssshhh ahhh."

"Uhuk uhuk," Baekhyun terbatuk ketika sperma Chanyeol menyembur didalam mulutnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, dan mendudukan Baekhyun diatas pangkuannya setelah ia melepas celana jeans yang dikenakan Baekhyun bersama dengan celana dalamnya.

"Ahhhhh _sir_ ," Baekhyun mendesah feminim ketika kejantanan Chanyeol melesak masuk kedalam kewanitaannya, bersarang sempurna didalam sana lalu kemudian bergerak dengan ritme pelan untuk membuat Baekhyun terbiasa dengan kehadirannya.

Mereka memang pasangan mesum, padahal kemarin malam mereka sudah melakukannya berulang kali sampai beronde-ronde. Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol tidak akan pernah puas dengan Baekhyun.

Bibir Baekhyun dikulum habis oleh Chanyeol, menyesap bagian atas dan bawah bergantian untuk membuat Baekhyun menikmati penyatuan tubuh mereka yang tidak direncanakan sebelumnya. Sperma miliknya terasa ketika ia berciuman dengan Baekhyun.

"Eummmm _sir_ ,.." Baekhyun masih mengenakan kemejanya yang setengah terbuka, dimata Chanyeol keadaan Baekhyun saat ini begitu menggoda.

Lebih menggoda dan sexy dibanding model-model majalah bikini yang sering ia lihat ketika berkunjung ke apartemen Jongin, sahabatnya.

"Sebentar lagi aku harus mengajar kelasmu sayang, bagaimana ini?," Chanyeol menjilati leher jenjang tunangannya dengan begitu lihai, layaknya ice cream.

"Untuk itu cepat selesaikan ini _sir_ ," Baekhyun mengarahkan tangan kiri Chanyeol untuk menjamah payudaranya yang menganggur.

Menelusup kedalam bra yang masih digunakan Baekhyun, menyingkapnya ke atas sampai berada diatas payudara Baekhyun. Lalu tangan kekar Chanyeol menjamahnya sesuka hati, menggantarkan mereka pada kenikmatan yang begitu dahsyat.

Kejantanan Chanyeol semakin membengkak didalam kewanitaannya, dan beberapa tusukan kemudian Chanyeol mendapatkan pelepasannya didalan rahim Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, yang masih lemas. Untuk masuk kedalam kamar khusus yang berada diruangannya.

"Istirahatlah, tidak perlu masuk kelasku. Karena jika kau masuk, aku tidak akan tahan untuk tidak kembali membuatmu mendesah dibawahku." Sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar pergi, ia kembali menindih Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku ingin satu ronde lagi denganmu sayang," dan ia kembali memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, menumbuk kewanitaan Baekhyun dengan kejantanan besar beruratnya yang memabukkan.

"Oh _sir_ , lebih cepat ahhh," Baekhyun mabuk, mabuk akan bercinta dengan Chanyeol "lebih dalam sir, eummmm kumohon." Pintanya lagi dengan bibir yang setengah ia gigit.

"Yeah sayang, aku akan memberikannya untukmu," Chanyeol mempercepatnya dan semakin menusuk lebih dalam.

Jika seperti ini, Chanyeol harus segera menggelar pesta pernikahan mewah dan meresmikan Baekhyun menjadi miliknya, seutuhnya.

Mereka terlalu larut dalam pergulatan panas penuh gairah, sampai lupa jika 10 menit lagi Chanyeol harus masuk ke kelas untuk mengajar.

-o0o-

"Maaf semuanya saya terlambat," Chanyeol duduk didepan para mahasiswanya.

Ia terlambat 10 menit masuk ke kelas karena harus merapihkan diri setelah percintaan kilatnya bersama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sendiri tidak ia biarkan masuk ke kelas, karena harus membersihkan diri di ruangannya.

"Permisi Mr. Bolehkah saya bertanya?," salah seorang mahasiswi wanita mengangkat tangannya untuk bertanya.

"Ya, silahkan," jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Apa wanita yang sebelumnya datang ke ruangan Mr... dia kekasih Mr?," sontak saja mahasiswi itu yang tak lain itu adalah Sunny, mendapat teriakan riuh dari mahasiswa lainnya "Sudahlah kalian juga pasti penasaran bukan?."

Chanyeol terkekeh sebentar, dan tawa pelannya mengundang jeritan tertahan para mahasiswa wanita yang mengidolakannya.

"Dia sekretarisku Miss Im, bukan kekasihku," hampir semua mahasiswi wanita bersorak "Apa aku bisa memulai pembelajaran kita hari ini?,"

"Aku ingin bertanya lagi Mr?," Sunny kembali ingin bertanya "Temanku Baekhyun pamit untuk keruanganmu tapi kenapa dia sekarang tidak masuk kelas, apa Mr tahu dia kemana?." Chanyeol yang pandai mengendalikan expresinya tidak terkejut mendapat pertanyaan yang cukup membuatnya terkejut.

"Dia menyerahkan tugasnya keruanganku , dan kemudian pergi setelah menyerahkan tugasnya," Chanyeol berbohong "Apa dia tidak menemuimu lagi?."

Sunny terdiam dan bergumam pelan "Apa dia membolos?," tapi mampu didengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Suruh dia menemuiku besok, aku harus memberinya hukuman karena telah berani membolos dikelasku, kau mengerti Miss Im?,"

"A-ah ya Mr." Ucap Sunny gugup. Sementara Chanyeol menyeringai karena sekali lagi, ia mendapat kesempatan untuk kembali menghukum Baekhyun, tunangan mungilnya.

Sementara Sunny merasa menyesal karena membuat sahabatnya harus mendapat hukuman akibat kecerobohannya menanyakan Baekhyun, padahal ia bisa saja berbohong jika Baekhyun tengah sakit, kalau saja ia belum bertanya apa Baekhyun menemui dosennya itu atau tidak.

Chanyeol pun memulai kelasnya, jadwal ia mengajar hanya 2 kali dalam seminggu. Hari ini dan besok.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin sekali Baekhyun berhenti kuliah saja dan diam dirumah menunggu nya pulang, jujur Chanyeol merasa resah takut jika Baekhyun digodai lelaki lain saat tidak ada dia disekitarnya.

Padahal sebelum bertunangan pun Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dikampus tanpa ada Chanyeol.

Dan Baekhyun berkata, ia juga tidak akan tenang jika tidak mengawasi Chanyeol yang mengajar dikampus. Makanya ia tetap ingin berkuliah sampai ia lulus wisuda nanti. Dan ia tidak mau calon suaminya itu direbut wanita lain dikampusnya. Apalagi Mr. Loey nya yang tampan, sekarang menjadi idaman para mahasiswa wanita dikampusnya.

Kelas Chanyeol bubar saat jam sudah menunjukan tepat pukul 3 sore. Chanyeol segera menuju ruangannya untuk melihat Baekhyun.

Ia mengunci pintu terlebih dahulu dan membuka kamar yang tepat berada di ruangan dosen nya.

"Sayang~~ kau sud...," perkataan Chanyeol otomatis terhenti ketika melihat Baekhyun sudah tidak ada dikamar itu "Apa dia pulang lebih dulu?." Gumamnya.

Chanyeol kemudian merogoh ponselny untuk menelpon Baekhyun.

"Sayang kau dimana?," tanya Chanyeol langsung setelah sambungan telepon itu tersambung.

 _"Aku diapartemenmu sir, aku sedang berendam di kamar mandimu. Kau tidak berniat ikut bergabung denganku sir?,_ "

Chanyeol dapat mendengar suara kekehan dari Baekhyun disebrang sana.

"Aku akan segera pulang sayang, pastikan kau masih berada di dalam bathub ketika aku sampai disana," perintah Chanyeol seraya ia mengambil tas nya dan bergerak keluar untuk segera pulang.

 _"Oh sir, aku akan menunggumu. Kau tahu, aku benar-benar telanjang sekarang sir,"_ Baekhyun semakin menggodanya.

"Ya, aku akan segera bergabung denganmu, tunggu disana." Chanyeol berusaha menjaga ucapannya, karena sekarang ia menelpon seraya berjalan melewati beberapa mahasiswa yang masih berada dikampus.

Chanyeol hendak membuka pintu kemudi ketika ia membuka sebuah pesan yang isinya adalah sebuah photo Baekhyun, yang tengah berendam didalam bathubnya. Tubuhnya yang telanjang terlihat jelas dibalik air dalam bathub yang ditaburi kelopak bunga mawar merah.

"Oh _shit_ ," Chanyeol mengumpat.

Beberapa mahasiswa wanita menatapnya kaget namun ada juga yang memekik sinting semakin terpesona karena ucapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak mau perduli dan lebih memilih melajukan mobilnya untuk segera sampai di apartemennya, tunangan mungilnya telah membangunkan singa jantan yang tengah bergairah.

Dan Chanyeol memiliki kucing liar dalam apartemennya. Teramat liat sampai membuatnya kewalahan setiap kali kucing liarnya sudah beraksi untuk memuaskannya.

"Aku akan mabuk dalam kenikmatan, dan itu semua karenamu sayang~~~," ucapnya seraya memperhatikan potret sexy Baekhyun dalam bathub, yang baru dikirimkan kepadanya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Sebuah Chapter permulaan untuk kembali comebacknya squel dari yang waktu itu kolab sama teh katsumi..**

 **Tapi sekarang aku lanjutin sendiri, semoga kalian tetap suka ya**

 **Dan mungkin ini akan menjadi FF pertamaku yang isinya mungkin mesum semua** **semoga aja aku nya bisa bikinnya lancar, wkwkwk**

 **Mohon dukungan dan cinta dari kalian semua readernim, untuk FF ini...**


	2. MLMH CH 02

**~ Mr. Loey, My Husband ~**

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

 _Happy Reading..._

 _ **BGM - The Chainsmokers _ Paris**_

"Sayang, aku harus kekantor," Chanyeol sibuk memakai dasi yang sudah melilit dikerah kemejanya "Ingat kau ada kuliah jam 9 nanti, jangan sampai terlambat." Ia terus berbicara pada tunangannya, Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih terbaring tidur dengan selimut yang sedikit tersingkap, memperlihatkan sebagian tubuh mulusnya yang telanjang dibalik selimut.

Semalam mereka bercinta. Chanyeol ingin cuti jika saja meeting dengan rekan kerjanya dari Eropa lebih penting, ia harus meeting dan melupakan keinginan untuk bermalas-malasan diapartemennya.

"Kau tidak akan pulang malam kan?," Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya dengan kedua matanya yang masih setengah tertutup karena mengantuk.

"Tidak sayang. Aku akan pulang sebelum makan malam," Chanyeol duduk sebentar disamping ranjang "Mau makan diluar? Atau kau yang memasak?." Tanyanya seraya mengelus lembut puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku saja yang memasak," Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sudah rapi "Apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku memberitahu Sunny tentang pertunangan kita?."

"Itu hakmu sayang," Chanyeol berniat mencium dahi Baekhyun lalu pergi bekerja, namun suhu tubuh Baekhyun yang lebih panas dari biasanya membuat Chanyeol mengeryit "Sayang kau demam?."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia menghela nafasnya dan membuka kedua matanya dan bersitatap dengan iris kelabu tunangannya.

"Kau membuatku kelelahan beberapa hari ini, kupikir aku kecapean." Baekhyun kembali memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menun..."

"TIDAK," Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya sampai pusing menderanya karena gerakan tiba-tiba yang dilakukannya.

"Sayang kau baik-baik saja?," Chanyeol semakin bertambah cemas begitu melihat kerutan di dahi tunangannya.

"Pergilah bekerja, aku hanya perlu beristirahat." Baekhyun yang masih bertelanjang tidak memikirkan bagaimana tubuh bagian atasnya yang tidak memakai sehelai benangpun.

Chanyeol merasa bersalah, melihat ketelanjangan Baekhyun membuat ia mencari asal kemeja miliknya untuk ia pakaikan pada Baekhyun. Kemudian ia beralih mencari obat demam yang berada didalam kotak p3k miliknya.

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi kuliah, aku akan menelpon pihak kampus untuk memberitahu jika kau sakit," Baekhyun sudah ingin menolak jika saja Chanyeol tidak lebih dulu mengancamnya "Turuti kata-kataku atau aku akan benar-benar mengumumkan pada dunia jika kita sudah bertunangan." Itu mutlak, dan Baekhyun harus menurutinya.

Setelah memastikan Baekhyun berbaring, Chanyeol tidak lupa mengatakan agar Baekhyun beristirahat dan tidak memasak untuk makan malam nanti. Chanyeol akan membeli makanan diluar untuk mereka makan malam.

Efek obat yang bereaksi cepat pada tubuhnya membuat Baekhyun tidak dapat membantah apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol padanya. Lagipula kapan lagi ia bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman tanpa harus bingung memikirkan kuliahnya. Chanyeol dosen sekaligus pemilik kampus, mungkin dengan berbaik hati tunangan sekaligus calon suaminya itu, mau membantu nilainya agar tidak terlalu turun hanya karena izin satu hari, akibat sakit yang disebabkan oleh Chanyeol sendiri.

Gairah Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun selalu besar jika melihat Baekhyun nyaris telanjang, itu sebabnya ia selalu kelelahan karena Chanyeol yang selalu meminta untuk bercinta dengannya hampir setiap malam. Setelah pertunangan mereka, Baekhyun tidak pernah meminum pil pencegah kehamilan yang biasanya ia minum.

Kalaupun ia hamil, Chanyeol tunangannya dan Chanyeol pula yang selalu menidurinya. Sudah dipastikan anak yang ia kandung jelas anak Chanyeol. Apalagi kedua orang tua Chanyeol menginginkan cucu, setelah mereka menikah, mereka tidak boleh menunda untuk kehamilan yang jelas ditunggu-tunggu keluarga besar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak menyangka jika selama ini ia sudah menjadi calon istri Chanyeol tanpa sepengatahuannya. Ini semua terasa bagaikan mimpi baginya, namun ia bersyukur karena Chanyeol sepertinya orang yang baik untuk ia jadikan suami.

Seharusnya ia dulu menerima perjodohan dengan Chanyeol lebih cepat, mungkin dengan begitu orang tuanya bisa menyaksikannya menikah dengan Chanyeol. Tapi tentu saja tidak ada yang tahu takdir akan seperti apa.

Manusia hanya bisa berharap dan berdoa, tapi jalan takdir seseorang jelas sudah digariskan oleh Tuhan, tanpa seorangpun yang tahu.

Menjelang jam makan siang, Baekhyun sudah merasa lebih baik. Ia bahkan sudah membersihkan dirinya serta duduk bersantai di ruang tengah apartemen Chanyeol. Perutnya yang terasa kelaparan membuat Baekhyun memasak sebentar untuk mengisi perutnya, hanya nasi goreng sederhana dengan telur mata sapi sebagai temannya.

Baekhyun bukan orang yang pemilih terhadap makanan, selama itu tidak ada mentimun maka ia akan suka makanan itu. Kecuali makanan yang mengandung racun.

Oh ayolah, manusia mana yang mau makanan yang sudah berisi racun?.

Mungkin jawabannya orang yang putus asa dan ingin bunuh diri, baru mau memakannya.

Hampir semua pakaian Baekyhyun itu ketat dan sexy, jadi ia memutuskan memakai kemeja Chanyeol untuk ia gunakan saat ini. Mencium wangi tubuh Chanyeol yang masih melekat dikemejanya, ia merasakan rindu pada tunangannya.

Selama ia makan, ia mengeryit pada sebuah maps yang tersimpan diatas meja, dan ia cukup yakin itu adalah milik Chanyeol. Maka setelah menghabiskan makannya, Baekhyun berniat untuk menelpon Chanyeol dan memberitahu jika berkas perusahaannya tertinggal. Tapi bunyi pintu apartemen Chanyeol yang dibuka membuat ia tersenyum senang.

"Apa Chanyeol pulang?," ia membawa maps tersebut seraya berjalan untuk menyambut seseorang yang ia yakini adalah Chanyeol.

Tapi Baekhyun salah, karena yang membukakan pintu apartemen Chanyeol adalah Sunbin, sekretarisnya Chanyeol.

"Siapa kau?," Tanya Sunbin dengan nada sedikit ia tinggikan.

Baekhyun hendak menjawab, tapi gerakan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan Sunbin membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau mengikuti Sunbin yang menyeretnya keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol.

"Kau pasti pencuri yang masuk ke apartemen bosku kan? Sekarang cepat keluar sebelum aku melaporkanmu pada polisi." Sunbin mengambil maps yang dipegang oleh Baekhyun dengan paksa.

"Hei aku bukan pencuri, lepaskan aku." Baekhyun berontak untuk bisa lepas dari cekalan tangan Sunbin yang membawanya kelaur dari apartemen Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh hah!." Sunbin berhasil membawa Baekhyun keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol, ia menelisik penampilan Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah, kemudian ia menelpon polisi dan melaporkan jika Baekhyun telah menyusup masuk apartemen bosnya.

Baekhyun yang malas berdebat memilih diam sampai akhirnya ia dibawa ke kantor polisi setelah tak lama kemudian polisi datang.

"Dia pencuri pak, aku yakin itu. Ia pasti ingin mengambil berkas penting milik bosku,"" ucap Sunbin kepada polisi yang memintainya keterangan tentang siapa Baekhyun "Aku pernah menjumpainya tengah berusaha menggoda bosku, dan aku yakin dia sengaja masuk apartemen bosku untuk menggoda bosku lagi lalu mengambil semua barang berharga bosku termasuk berkas perusahaan bosku." Ucapnya dilebih-lebihkan.

Baekhyun mendengus geli mendengar penuturan Sunbin.

"Dengar ya nona, aku sama sekali tidak menggoda bosmu. Dia sendiri yang tergoda olehku sampai selalu membuatku mengangkang dan mendesah dibawahnya, asal kau tahu itu," ucapnya frontal tanpa melihat ada beberapa polisi yang mendengar dan sontak berdehem mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

Sunbin dibuat menganga mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Penjarakan dia pak," ucap Sunbin lagi pada polisi.

"Kami harus meminta keterangan dari bos anda, jika wanita ini memang benar seorang pencuri yang sengaja masuk kedalam apartemen bosmu." Ucap petugas kepolisian tersebut.

"Bosku akan datang sebentar lagi," jawab Sunbin. Sementara Baekhyun hanya diam dan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kuberitahu ya nona, jika setelah ini kau kehilangan pekerjaanmu, tolong jangan pernah menyalahkanku karena kau sendiri yang memulainya."

Baekhyun meminjam jaket seorang petugas kepolisian ketika hawa dingin menerpa tubuhnya yang hanya memakai kemeja tipis tanpa celana, dan dia juga hanya memakai sandal rumah yang tipis. Salahkan Sunbin yang langsung menelpon polisi dan menyeretnya kekantor polisi.

Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol datang dengan tergesa. Untung saja meeting dengan rekan kerja dari Eropa sudah selesai, saat Sunbin mengatakan ia harus ke kantor polisi, Chanyeol sedikit bingung, namun karena ia pikir sesuatu telah terjadi pada sekretarisnya maka ia datang ke kantor polisi.

Ia merasa hawatir, bukan karena apa-apa, tapi Sunbin ia mintai untuk datang ke apartemennya untuk mengambil berkas perusahaannya yang tertinggal dimeja ruang tamunya. Ia merasa sesuatu telah terjadi, Chanyeol menduga jika Sunbin membawa Baekhyun ke kantor polisi.

Dan dugaan nya tepat.

Chanyeol dibuat terkejut saat kedua matanya melihat Baekhyun yang tengah memakai jaket yang ia sendiri tidak tahu milik siapa, duduk dengan mengeratkan jaket tersebut menahan hawa dingin udara.

"Sial," Chanyeol mengumpat saat melihat bagaimana paha mulus tunangannya jelas menjadi pemandangan indah dikantor polisi tersebut.

Ia menghampiri Baekhyun tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Sunbin yang duduk disamping Baekhyun. Ia membuka jas kerjanya lalu melepas jaket yang dikenakan Baekhyun dan menggantinya dengan jas miliknya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga," lega Baekhyun setelah tubuhnya tertutupi jas milik Chanyeol.

"Sajangnim, dia berusaha mencuri berkas perusahaan. Kenapa sajangnim...," Sunbin tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan lebih tertarik pada sikap Chanyeol yang begitu menjaga Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sunbin?," Chanyeol tampak marah pada Sunbin, ia kemudian beralih pada petugas kepolisian yang sama tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang tengah terjadi "Maafkan sekretaris saya pak, ini semua kesalahpahaman. Wanita ini tunangan saya, dia bukan pencuri." Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun.

"Sajangnim, dia kan mahasiswa yang tempo hari bertemu denganku diruangan sajangnim." Sunbin jelas ingat jika Baekhyun adalah wanita yang bertemu dengannya ketika ia kekampus Chanyeol, untuk memberitahukan beberapa urusan kantor.

"Ya Sunbin, dia tunanganku. Seharusnya kau tidak membawa tunanganku ke kantor polisi dan menuduhnya sebagai pencuri."

"Jadi dia tunangan anda?," tanya petugas kepolisian untuk memastikan. Chanyeol mengangguk dan segera membereskan kesalahpahaman yang dibuat Sunbin.

Setelahnya ia membawa Baekhyun pulang, Sunbin duduk dikursi depan disamping supirnya. Karena saat ini Chanyeol menggunakan mobil perusahaan. Sementara ia duduk dibelakang dengan Baekhyun yang bersender padanya, setengah terlelap.

Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan kejadian yang baru saja dilakukan Sunbin padanya. Ia justru lebih tertarik untuk balas dendam pada Sunbin secara perlahan-lahan, dan ia sudah memiliki satu ide cemerlang yang bisa membuat Sunbin nantinya merasakan pembalasannya.

Sunbin tidak banyak berbicara karena merasa malu telah membuat Chanyeol harus malu didepan petugas kepolisian atas tindakan lancang yang dilakukannya. Seharusnya ia memang menelpon Chanyeol dulu sebelum melaporkan langsung Baekhyun ke kantor polisi.

Sesampainya diapartemen, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masuk kedalam apartemen sementara Sunbin kembali keperusahaan bersama supir pribadi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak bicara pada Chanyeol, ia tengah memikirkan strategi yang sudah ia pikirkan agar Chanyeol mau menurutinya. Chanyeol yang tidak suka keterdiaman Baekhyun tampak kebingungan.

"Sayang, kau marah padaku?," Baekhyun masih tetap diam "Maafkan sekretarisku, dia memang salah karena telah mengira kau pencuri."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan memilih untuk kembali beristirahat tidur, mendiamkan Chanyeol yang semakin gelisah dibuatnya. Chanyeol tidak kembali kekantor karena mencemaskan Baekhyun

Menjelang makan malam ia sudah memasak banyak makanan dan cukup kaget ketika Baekhyun keluar dari kamar dengan menggunakan _lingerie_ tipis berwarna merah.

Chanyeol menelan salivanya dengan kasar, bagaiman lekuk tubuh tunangannya tampak begitu indah dibalik _lingerie_ yang nyaris membuat Baekhyun telanjang. Bukannya duduk dikursi yang sudah disediakan Chanyeol dan makan bersama dimeja makan, Baekhyun justru duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol dengan mengangkanginya.

Baekhyun memulai menggoda Chanyeol dengan menciumnya dan menekan kedua payudara sintalnya kedada bidang Chanyeol. Dapat Baekhyun rasakan jika Chanyeol sudah terpancing aksinya, tangan Chanyeol mengelus punggungnya yang dan menarik tubuhnya agar semakin menempel pada tubuh Chanyeol.

Namun sebelum Baekhyun bertindak lebih jauh, ia melepaskan ciumannya lalu meminta sesuatu pada Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin menjadi sekretaris diperusahaanmu,"

"Hah?," Chanyeol tampak terkejut.

"Aku ingin bekerja sebagai sekretarismu, bersama Sunbin."

"Sayang, aku tidak bisa mempekerjakan dua sekretaris jika sudah ada Sunbin yang bisa menghandle semuanya. Sunbin sudah bagus dalam bekerja, aku tidak perlu sekretaris tambahan. Lagipula..." Tolak Chanyeol secara halus.

Baekhyun marah mendengar penolakan Chanyeol, ia turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol, menyisakan Chanyeol dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"Aku hanya meminta menjadi sekretarismu agar aku bisa lebih dekat denganmu, tapi kau menolaku?," Baekhyun tertawa sinis "Kalau begitu batalkan pernikahan kita, aku tidak mau mempunyai suami yang membela wanita lain didepan calon istrinya sendiri."

Tanpa ragu Baekhyun melepas cincin tunangannya dan menyimpannya di meja makan, ia kemudian bergerak meninggalkan Chanyeol seraya melepas _lingerie_ yang menempel ditubuhnya.

Melepas _lingerie_ yang tengah ia pakai sebenarnya adakah sebagian strateginya untuk menggoda Chanyeol agar mau menurutinya.

Chanyeol tentu saja kalut, ia segera membawa cincin yang dilepaskan Baekhyun dan menyusul Baekhyun ke kamar. Dapat Chanyeol lihat Baekhyun tengah memakai sebuah kemeja tipis, diraihnya tubuh itu dan dipelukanya erat walau dapat Chanyeol rasakan jika Baekhyun berusaha memberontak.

"Lepaskan aku sialan," teriak Baekhyun.

Bukannya melepaskan pelukannya, Chanyeol jusrtu membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke atas ranjang dan menindihnya.

"Sayang, kau cemburu?," Chanyeol masih memeluk Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher tunangannya "Maaf aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu sayang."

"Jadi kau mau menjadikan aku sekretarismu apa tidak?," tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Tentu saja sayang, apapun untukmu," Chanyeol bangkit dan menatap kedua iris mata cantik tunangannya "Hanya jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. Kau nyaris membuatku terkena serangan jantung sayang. Gadis nakal."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya "Aku bukan lagi seorang gadis setelah berkali-kali kau membuatku mendesah dibawahmu. Sekarang lepaskan aku ingin makan," Baekhyun ingin pergi namun tubuh Chanyeol yang menindihnya jelas membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab sayang, kau dengan _lingerie_ ditubuhmu sebelumnya membuatku ingin memakanmu."

"Ya nanti setelah aku makan, kau lupa aku ini baru sembuh dari demam?," dan jadilah Baekhyun termakan umpannya sendiri.

Setelah makan malam, ia harus memuaskan hasrat bayi besarnya yang sekarang tengah menyusu dipayudaranya.

"Yakk eummmss pelan-pelan _aahhh_ ," Baekhyun tidak dapat mengontrol desahannya ketika dibawah sana Chanyeol tengah mengeluar masukan kejantanan-nya didalam kewanitaannya, dan mulut lelakinya tengah menyusu dipayudaranya dengan brutal.

"Jangan digigit sialan, kau ingin membuat payudaraku hilang karena kau gigit _aahhhh_ ," gigitan Chanyeol yang terlalu keras membuat Baekhyun memekik, tangannya meremas-remas rambut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak mendengarkan segala protesan Baekhyun dan lebih memilih untuk segera menuntaskan hasratnya, menusuk semakin dalam dan keras berulang kali sampai Baekhyun dibuat kewalahan karenanya.

Baekhyun mendesah hebat dibawah kuasa Chanyeol.

Mengejar puncak kenikmatan yang ingin segera mereka dapatkan, namun ketika puncak itu semakin dekat, Chanyeol justru mengulurnya. Ia bangkit dan membawa serta Baekhyun untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Bergerak naik turun dengan bantuan tangannya.

" _Ohhh_ Chanyeol," Baekhyun mendongkak, padahal ia baru saja sembuh dari demam, akibat kecapean kemarin malam bercinta dengan Chanyeol.

Tapi lihat sekarang? Ia kembali mendesah ke enakan ketika Chanyeol melesakkan kejantanan besar berurat itu kedalam kewanitaanynya.

"Sayang kau sengaja menggoadaku dengan _lingerie_ itu, benarkan?." Chanyeol mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia mengarahkan tangan Chanyeol agar meremas kedua payudaranya. Chanyeol melakukannya dengan senang hati. Dan Baekhyun semakin dbuat melayang-layang.

" _Ahh_ jangan berhenti, lebih cepat lagi _ahh_ _ahh_ ," Baekhyun meminta akan tempo yang lebih cepat ketika Chanyeol hendak bergerak lembut.

Chanyeol senang ketika wanitanya mabuk kepayang karena sentuhannya. Ia kembali membaringkan Baekhyun dan menusuk lebih keras dan dalam lagi. Melesak lebih dalam, lebih cepat tanpa ampun dan tanpa jeda.

Dibeberapa tusukan terakhirnya mereka berdua sampai, mengerang bersama dan orgasme bersama.

"Wow," Chanyeol berucap setelah mengeluarkan semua cairan hangat spermanya didalam rahim Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut bekerja denganmu besok? Benarkan?," Baekhyun memastikan jika Chanyeol benar-benar akan mempekerjakannya diperusahaan.

"Ya sayang," Chanyeol berguling kesamping "Sekarang tidurlah, besok kita berangkat kekantor bersama." Dan Chanyeol mendapat ciuman manis dari Baekhyun sebelum keduanya benar-benar terlelap.

"Kau memang yang terbaik, _thanks you ."_

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan dan membalas ucapan Baekhyun dengan kecupan manis didahi.

-o0o-

"Sunbin mulai hari ini Baekhyun akan menjari rekan kerjamu, dia akan menjadi sekretaris pribadiku mulai hari ini." Chanyeol memperkenalkan Baekhyun pada Sunbin yang berdiri mematung ditempatnya.

"Hallo Sunbin-ssi, tolong bantu aku selama aku bekerja disini." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Sunbin yang mau tidak mau menerima uluran tangan Baekhyun "Park Baekhyun, Kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun."

Tidak perlu kan Baekhyun mengenalkan dirinya sebagai calon istri Chanyeol? Kemarin Sunbin sudah tahu perihal ia tunangan dari bosnya.

Meja kerja Baekhyun berhadap-hadapan dengan Sunbin, karena ruangan Sunbin cukup luas untuk di isi dua meja.

Beberapa pegawai Chanyeol yang tidak tahu jika Chanyeol menambah sekretarisnya sempat bergosip dan bertanya-tanya. Sunbin yang selalu menyebut dirinya spesial untuk Chanyeol, enggan memberitahu jika yang bertanya padanya tentang siapa sebenarnya Baekhyun.

Ia hanya menjawab jika sajangnim membutuhkan sekretaris tambahan untuk _menghandle_ pekerjaannya selama dikantor, jadi saat mereka meeting diluar, ada yang mengerjakan urusan kantor. Alasan masuk akal yang dilontarkan Sunbin bisa dipercaya karyawan lain yang selalu ingin tahu urusan orang lain.

Sunbin tidak mau kehilangan ketenarannya sebagai calon istri Chanyeol, karena para karyawan Chanyeol memang sempat menggosipkan jika Sunbin dan Chanyeol pasangan serasi.

Tapi kehadiran wanita _sexy_ seperti Baekhyun, membuat orang yang dulu mendukungnya kini menggosip jika Sunbin hanya membual tentang perlakuan istimewa yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya.

Karena kenyataannya memang Chanyeol tidak pernah sekalipun memperlakukannya melebihi seorang sekretaris belaka.

Baekhyun tengah mengambil kopi di kantin perusahaan ketika berjumpa dengan seorang wanita cantik bermata rusa dan mungil seperti dirinya. Tapi bentuk tubuhnya tidak kalah _sexy_ dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau sekretaris baru sajangnim?," Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati sebuah uluran tangan dari wanita tersebut "Namaku Oh Luhan, aku bagian HRD diperusahaan ini. Kau bisa memanggilku Luhan." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum manis.

"Par-ah, Byun Baekhyun. Aku Baekhyun." Baekhyun yang menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai calon istri Chanyeol, memilih untuk tidak menyebut marga Chanyeol.

"Ku dengar kau bekerja dengan wanita ular itu? Apa kau tahan bekerja dengannya?," Luhan, wanita itu mencoba mengobrol dan bersikap akrab dengan Baekhyun.

Karena Luhan memang tipe wanita yang mudah akrab dengan seseorang yang baru dikenalnya, sama seperti Baekhyun.

"Wanita ular?," Baekhyun sempat berpikir namun kemudian ia mengerti "Ahh Lee Sunbin?."

"Tepat sekali," Luhan berseru "Itu julukannya disini, karena dia selalu mengatakan kalau dia calon istri Chanyeol. Dan aku cukup risih setiap kali mendengar dia berbohong pada orang lain agar orang lain kagum padanya."

Baekhyun sempat terkejut, namun sebisa mungkin ia menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Kau menyukai sajangnim?," tanya Baekhyun dan Luhan terbatuk.

"Oh yang benar saja?," Luhan menyeka bibirnya "Aku sudah bersuami, dan bahkan sekarang aku sedang hamil. Tapi belum terihat sih, karena kehamilanku baru 3 bulan."

"Oh maafkan aku,"

"Aku hanya membencinya karena dia juga sempat menggoda calon suamiku sebelum kami menikah. Cih! Dia pikir suamiku mau tergoda dengan dada kecilnya!."

Baekhyun nyaris tertawa jika saja Luhan telah lebih dulu tertawa.

"Semua yang ada pada tubuhnya itu hasil operasi plastik. Dan aku yakin kalau payudaranya sekarang sedikit besar karena ia rutin meremasnya sendiri." Dan Baekhyun tidak sanggup lagi menahan tawanya.

Ia tertawa sampai membuat se-isi kantin menatapnya.

"Kita menjadi pusat perhatian," Luhan ikut tertawa.

"Apakah dia tidak punya kekasih? Kenapa sampai meremasnya sendiri?." Wajah Baekhyun sudah memerah karena tertawa.

"Aku pikir begitu! Aku pernah memergokinya meremas payudaranya sendiri ketika di kamar mandi. Oh ya ampun, aku sangat terkejut saat itu." dan tawa Baekhyun semakin keras.

Tawa mereka berdua harus terhenti ketika Sunbin datang dan menyampaikan titah Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya untuk segera keruangannya.

"Mengganggu saja," keluh Luhan. Namun sebelum pergi, Luhan dan Baekhyun sempat bertukar nomor telepon.

"Kita makan bersama lain kali." Ucap Baekhyun sebelum benar-benar berlalu pergi.

Ia masuk keruangan Chanyeol dengan kopi yang ia bawa dari kantin. Ia menaruhnya dimeja dan duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol yang tengah menyenderkan kepalanya di sofa ruangannya.

"Lelah humm," Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol tersenyum padanya.

"Melihatmu disini, aku tidak kelelahan lagi." Chanyeol memagut bibir Baekhyun dengan mesra.

"Kenapa memanggilku? Perlu sesuatu?," Baekhyun merapikan rambut Chanyeol yang menghalangi jidat tunangannya itu.

"Aku butuh obat semangat darimu."

"Rasanya aku tidak punya." Baekhyun berpikir.

"Kau punya sayang," dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun, berjalan ke arah kemari kecil disamping mejanya dan menekan tombol yang terdapat dilemari kecil tersebut.

Terbukalah sebuah pintu yang menampilkan kamar lengkap dengan ranjang cukup besar disana. Baekhyun tertawa seraya menggeleng.

"Kau seorang maniak _seks_ , _Sir."_

"Aku maniak _seks_ hanya padamu sayang,"

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun terbanting diatas ranjang, Chanyeol membuka kemejanya, membuka celananya langsung beserta boxernya. Setelah ia telanjang, kini giliran Baekhyun yang ia telanjangi.

"Aku tidak memiliki pekerjaan setelah ini, jadi sekarang saatnya aku bekerja untukmu." Ucap Chanyeol disela-sela aksi menelanjangi Baekhyun.

"Yeah, buat aku kelelahan, _Sir_."

"Tentu sayang, kau akan kelelahan dengan sentuhanku."

Ciuman itu terjalin ketika Chanyeol melesakkan kejantanannya dikewanitaan Baekhyun. Menusuk dalam dengan ritme pelan agar Baekhyun menginginkannya lebih dan lebih.

"Aku tidak akan bosan dengan ini," Chanyeol mengulum payudara Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun meremas dan menarik pantat _sexy_ Chanyeol agar semakin dalam menusuknya.

"Lebih dalam, _Sir_ ,"

"Yeah _babe_ , akan kulakukan."

" _Ahhhh ahh_ ," Baekhyun mendesah akan sebuah tusukan tiba-tiba yang diberikan Chanyeol. Menusuk tepat dititik ternikmatnya.

Mereka seakan tidak pernah bosan untuk mengejar kenikmatan dan puncak orgasme yang sudah sering mereka lakukan. Chanyeol menjadi candu akan desahan dan jepitan kewanitaan Baekhyun pada kejantanannya.

Terlalu nikmat untuk dilewatkan, karena Baekhyun sendiri menikmatinya. Menikmati ketika kejantanan Chanyeol masuk dan memenuhi kewanitaannya, dan ketika Chanyeol menghujam titik ternikmatnya berkali-kali, Baekhyun lupa jika bisa saja kewanitaannya lecet karena terlalu sering bercinta dengan Chanyeol.

"Ya ya disana, _aaahhh ahh_." Baekhyun melengkungkan tubuhnya, tangannya tidak pernah lepas dari bahu, atau rambut Chanyeol.

" _Babe_ , kau masih saja ketat _ahh_." Chanyeol mempercepat hujamannya ketika kesabarannya untuk bergerak pelan kandas begitu saja.

Semua tentang seberapa kasar dan dalamnya ia menghujam kewanitaan Baekhyun, membuat wanitanya kewalahan dan hanya bisa mendesah hebat.

Untung saja ruangannya kedap suara, jika tidak mungkin Sunbin dapat mendengar betapa gagah dan perkasanya Chanyeol menggagahi Baekhyun diatas ranjang.

Baekhyun benar-benar dibuat tak berdaya, Chanyeol meraba permukaan perut mulus Baekhyun disaat hujamannya memelan, bergerak kebawah menggoda kewanitaan Baekhyun. Mengelus kewanitaan Baekhyun, sementara kejantanannya terus keluar masuk begitu dalam, Baekhyun kembali melengkungkan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol menaruh tangannya dibawah lutut Baekhyun, lalu menarik kaki Baekhyun dan menaruh kedua kaki Baekhyun di bahunya. Kaki Baekhyun tertekuk dan itu semakin membuat hujaman Chanyeol semakin dalam.

" _Sir_ , _aahh ahhh_."

"Yes babe... kau suka dengan yang kulakukan?." Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun.

" _Sir_ , lebih dalam _ahhh_ lagi..,"

Kamar kecil didalam ruangan Chanyeol itu kini dipenuhi dengan desahan-desahan merdu yang Baekhyun desahkan. Mengejar tempo untuk sebuah pelepasan dahsyat yang mereka capai. Keduanya sibuk memuaskan satu sama lain sampai tidak memikirkan hal lain.

Sunbin jelas tahu jika atasannya dengan Baekhyun pasti tengah bercinta, ia tidak dapat masuk keruangan Chanyeol ketika hendak memberikan kopi yang biasa diminum Chanyeol. Ruangan Chanyeol terkunci. Karena saat Baekhyun masuk, ia sengaja menguncinya.

Baekhyun memang pintar.

Remasan pada gelas kopi yang Sunbin bawa menjadi penanda betapa kesalnya Sunbin.

Dia sudah kalah sebelum berperang.

Karena selamanya, Baekhyun akan tetap jadi pemenang.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol lepas dariku, karena Chanyeol milikku - Baekhyun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 **Jadi sesuai vote di Wattpad sama di Instagram, yang banyak di minta itu , My Husband.**

 **Jadi aku update ini, semoga kalian tidak bosan hahahaa**.

 **Disini BBH nya kayak di FF you ya, gak menye-menye atau pendiam, dia lebih agresif** **hehehe.**

 **Selamat membaca jangan** **lupa voment..**

 **Thanks you semuanya...**


	3. MLMH CH 03

**~ Mr. Loey, My Husband ~**

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

 _Happy Reading..._

 _ **BGM - Ne-yo, Sexy Love**_

"Sayang~~," Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun yang tak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya, setelah hampir satu jam lamanya ia menunggu di ruang tengah- dengan tas kerja yang sudah siap ia bawa ke kantor.

"Sebentar..." Baekhyun menyahut untuk memberitahu Chanyeol agar sabar menunggunya.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Apa kau memakai kostum badut?." Chanyeol jengkel, ia ada meeting jam 9 nanti, sekarang sudah hampir pukul 8, dan mereka masih berada diapartemen.

Memang ada waktu satu jam lebih untuk bisa sampai ke kantornya, tapi Chanyeol harus menyiapkan bahan-bahan meetingnya sebelum ia meeting bersama para pegawainya.

"Bisakah kau lebih sabar, sebentar lagi aku selesai!." Baekhyun tak kalah emosi menjawab Chanyeol; yang terus-terusan bertanya kapan ia selesai berdandan.

Baekhyun hanya ingin terlihat mempesona, karena ia tidak mau kalah cantik dan menggoda dibanding Sunbin, sekretaris Chanyeol. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang tunangan Chanyeol, akan terinjak-injak jika orang menganggap ia kalah cantik dari Sunbin. Baekhyun bukan tipe wanita lemah yang mau ditindas orang lain, ia adalah wanita kuat yang akan balik menggigit lawannya.

"Tapi kita sudah terlambat sayang!." Chanyeol menyusul ke kamar setelah bosan menunggu.

Saat masuk kedalam kamar, ia melihat Baekhyun tengah memakai pakaian- yang menurutnya- tidak layak dipakai ke kantor. Rok-nya saja bisa Chanyeol ukur menggunakan jarinya, terlalu minim sampai Chanyeol juga tergiur. Atasann-ya, Baekhyun menggunakan model _of shoulder_ \- bahu mulusnya terlihat begitu menggoda.

"Sayang, kau tidak akan memakai pakaian itu kan?," Chanyeol menunggu dalam kekhawatiran, hawatir jika Baekhyun menjawab 'Iya'.

"Apa terlalu berlebihan?," Baekhyun bertanya terlebih dahulu. Ia juga sebenarnya agak kurang yakin memakai pakaian yang tengah ia coba sekarang.

"Mungkin jika kita pergi main, itu akan sesuai sayang. Tapi kita akan ke kantor!." Chanyeol mencari ganti baju yang lebih baik dibanding yang tengah Baekhyun pakai. "Pakai ini saja, aku ada meeting hari ini. Mereka tidak akan pokus jika melihat pakaianmu." Chanyeol menyerahkan rok berwarna merah _maroon_ dan kemeja berwarna _peach_ untuk Baekhyun pakai.

Awalnya Baekhyun akan memprotesnya, karena kemeja itu akan membuatnya terlihat begitu tertutup dan biasa saja. Tapi setelah Baekhyun memakainya, Baekhyun terlihat begitu puas. Lekuk tubuhnya yang indah membuatnya semakin terlihat dengan setelan pilihan Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum dan segera keluar kamar untuk segera berangkat bersama Chanyeol- mereka sudah sangat terlambat.

"Begitu lebih baik!." Chanyeol tersenyum bangga dengan pilihannya.

Ia menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan segera pergi ke perusahaannya. Sunbin sudah mengirimkan beberapa pesan singkat dan menelpon Chanyeol- karena ia tidak kunjung datang ke kantor.

Untung saja jalanan sedang tidak macet, Chanyeol datang ke kantor 20 menit sebelum rapat dimulai. Ia dan Baekhyun serta Sunbin yang sudah menyiapkan bahan untuk meeting segera berunding diruang kerja Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melupakan sejenak jika Sunbin adalah musuhnya, kini meeting Chanyeol menjadi lebih penting daripada mengurusi Sunbin. Wanita ular itu tidak memancingnya untuk berperang hari ini, jadi ia sendiri tidak akan melawan baliknya.

Meeting hari ini adalah untuk membahas kenaikan gaji para karyawan pabrik milik Chanyeol. Perusahaan Chanyeol, juga bergerak diberbagai bidang- termasuk sebuah pabrik _Kertas Budaya_ yang cabangnya berada di Indonesia. Seiring dengan bergantinya tahun yang tinggal menghitung hari lagi, para karyawan pabrik disana meminta kenaikan gaji. Baekhyun yang memang cerdas- melihat berkas-berkas yang berisi sebuah grafik perkembangan kinerja para karyawan pabrik tersebut, ia juga mengkaji tentang tuntutan pegawai perusahaan- yang meminta kenaikan gaji besar sesuai UMK yang sudah disahkan pemerintah Indonesia.

Cabang di Indonesia sendiri, tidak dipegang langsung oleh Chanyeol. Ia hanya beberapa kali datang mengecek langsung ke Indonesia, selebihnya ia serahkan pada beberapa orang kepercayaannya yang ditugaskan disana. Dan juga mempekerjakan beberapa karyawan jujur yang bisa membuat pabriknya berjalan lancar.

"Ini laporan dari Indonesia?," tanya Baekhyun melihat setumpuk berkas yang berisi para kinerja karyawan disana.

"Ya. Bagaimana menurutmu?," Chanyeol bertanya padanya.

"Naikkan saja setengahnya, tidak 100% dari gaji yang di anjurkan pemerintah disana!." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Mereka tidak akan menerimanya," jawab Sunbin menolak tegas usul Baekhyun.

"Lalu kau akan menuruti permintaan mereka? Dan membiarkan pabrik Chanyeol gulung tikar?." Baekhyun memperlihatkan keuntungan dan kerugian yang Chanyeol peroleh melalui laporan keuangan yang Baekhyun teliti "Jika mereka tidak memberikan untung sebanyak 80% dari modal yang sudah Chanyeol keluarkan, untuk apa menuruti permintaan mereka? Kau bisa lihat juga, hampir banyak karyawan disana yang banyak membolos- dibanding pergi bekerja. Belum lagi perushaan harus membayar lembaga linkungan disana, karena limbah yang pabrik hasilkan mencemari sungai diperkampungan itu."

Chanyeol sebenarnya memang tidak akan menuruti permintaan yang diajukan para karyawan disana, ketika melihat keuntungan yang tidak sesuai harapannya. Tapi pabrik miliknya sudah kehitung pabrik yang sukses di Indonesia, bahkan bisa bertahan sampai sekarang, bahkan disaat Indonesia harus menghadapi _krisis moneter_ karena dollar yang terus naik.

"Kalau mereka mau, mereka bisa tetap bekerja, kalau mereka menolak mereka bisa keluar dari pabrik tersebut. Tapi aku yakin, mereka akan tetap bekerja, melihat dari _Ijasah_ yang mereka pakai untuk melamar- hanya menggunakan Ijasah sekolah dasar, mereka akan tetap mempertahankan pekerjaan itu."

Sunbin mengakui kekalahannya, ia diam dan tidak berani menjawab. Karena memang apa yang Baekhyun katakan cukup masuk akal.

"Baiklah kita ke ruang _meeting_ sekarang!." Chanyeol bangkit, namun Baekhyun tidak ikut dengannya.

Sunbin sudah berjalan disamping Chanyeol, terlihat begitu dekat sampai Baekhyun merasa risih melihatnya.

"Sayang, kenapa kau masih duduk disana?." Chanyeol yang sadar jika Baekhyun masih duduk diam, kini berbalik.

Chanyeol bertanya dengan dibumbui panggilan manja- berhasil membuat Sunbin menahan kesal.

"Dia saja yang ikut _meeting_. Aku tidak ingin Sunbin semakin di jelek-jelekkan pegawai lain, jika aku ikut _meeting_ kesana!." Jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol ingin tertawa mendengar jawaban sinis dari Baekhyun, ia tahu jika Baekhyun sengaja mengatakan itu karena cemburu. Sunbin tidak tahu malu menempel terlalu dekat dengan Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol sendiri sebenarnya merasa risih- itu sebabnya ia memanggil Baekhyun dengan ucapan 'sayang', agar Sunbin tahu diri.

Kini Chanyeol merasa jika Sunbin memang menyukainya, mengingat tingkah laku Sunbin yang mendadak berubah semenjak Baekhyun bekerja beberapa hari ini diperusahaannya.

"Jadi kau akan menunggu disini?," Chanyeol menghampiri dulu Baekhyun yang juga berjalan ke arahnya, Baekhyun mencium bibir tebal Chanyeol dan sedikit melumatnya.

Mereka berciuman mesra dihadapan Sunbin.

"Aku mau bertemu dengan teman baruku, Oh Luhan dibagian HRD, setelah itu baru aku akan melakukan sisa pekerjaanku. Bolehkan?."

"Tentu saja sayang. Lakukan apapun yang membuatmu tidak bosan, kau tidak perlu bekerja terlalu lelah. Ada Sunbin yang bisa mengerjakan pekerjaanmu jika tidak selesai," Maksud Chanyol adalah, agar calon istrinya itu tidak kelelahan "Kalau begitu aku _meeting_ dulu!." Sekali lagi, Chanyeol mencium mesra Baekhyun.

Namun kini tidak dihadapan Sunbin, karena wanita itu sudah keluar- tidak tahan melihat kemesraan yang diumbar Chanyeol dengan sengaja. Baekhyun tersenyum menang setelah berkali-kali mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

Selama _meeting_ berlangsung, Baekhyun mengobrol bersama Luhan. Bercerita panjang lebar tentang pekerjaan, kehidupan mereka, kesukaan mereka dan tentang Sunbin sebelum Baekhyun datang- bertingkah menyebalkan seolah ia adalah kesayangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun juga sudah hapal perusahaan Chanyeol, setelah Luhan mengajaknya berkeliling perusahaan. Mereka menjadi semakin dekat, bertukar nomor telepon dan merencanakan pergi bersama jika libur bekerja.

Terlalu asik dengan lingkungan baru diperusahaan, Baekhyun sampai lupa jika ia belum menghubungi Sunny beberapa hari ini. Ia pun mengecek ponselnya untuk membalas pesan Sunny yang menanyakan keberadaannya.

Setelah mengirim beberapa pesan, Baekhyun mengerjakan pekerjaan yang memang seharusnya Baekhyun kerjakan sebagai seorang sekretaris. Meja kerjanya yang ada diruangan Chanyeol memudahkan Baekhyun untuk mengecek setiap kerjaan yang belum Chanyeol kerjakan. Ia sudah hampir mengerjakan semua pekerjaan Chanyeol, hanya tinggal Chanyeol tanda-tangani.

Baekhyun pun mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya, Sunny baru saja memberitahukan jika besok ia harus mengumpulkan tugas kuliah. Baekhyun yang kemarin membolos kuliah, membuatnya ketinggalan informasi, untung saja Sunny berbaik hati memberitahunya. Terlalu pokus mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya sambil mendengarkan musik, Baekhyun tidak sadar jika Chanyeol sudah duduk disampingnya dan kini menempelkan bibirnya pada perpotongan leher Baekhyun.

"Eh," Baekhyun yang tersadar menyimpan laptop serta melepas _headphone_ nya "Sudah selesai rapatnya?." Ia berbalik dan berhadapan pada Chanyeol, memberi pelukan pada Chanyeol yang mengatakan jika kepalanya pusing.

"Sudah selesai, dan mereka akan meninjau terlebih dahulu tentang kesetujuan pihak disana." Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun agar berbaring, menindih tubuh mungil tunangannya "Biarkan seperti ini dulu!."

Baekhyun mengelus rambut Chanyeol, memberi tepukan-tepukan kecil dipunggung kekar calon suaminya tersebut.

"Baek~~,"

Baekhyun merasa alarm dikepalanya berbunyi- kala mendengar suara parau Chanyeol dibarengi kedua tangan milik calon suaminya, yang kini sudah mencoba melepas kancing demi kancing kemeja yang dikenakannya.

"Hah!." Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya, lalu dengan pasrah menerima ketika Chanyeol menggendongnya; masuk kedalam ruangan kecil dimana terakhir kali ia mendesah hebat didalam sana.

"Lebih baik kita lepas pakaian kita dulu, agar tidak kusut dan dapat kita gunakan lagi!." Baekhyun bangkit setelah sebelumnya ia dibaringkan diranjang.

Baekhyun membuka pakaiannya sendiri, Chanyeol juga tengah membuka semua pakaiannya, menanggalkan semua kain yang melekat ditubuhnya seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan. Kemudian ia mendekat untuk kembali mendorong tubuh mungil Baekhyun, menindihnya, mencium bibirnya, tangannya mengelus kulit Baekhyun disana-sini.

Wanitanya hanya mendesah pasrah kala Chanyeol menjamahnya, Baekhyun menarik pantat _sexy_ Chanyeol, membuat benda tumpul yang selalu membuat Baekhyun melayang sampai ke nirwana- bergesekan dengan kewanitaannya yang sudah mulai basah karena terangsang.

"Langsung ke intinya saja Chanyeol!," Baekhyun menyeruakkan pendapatnya, kala ia sendiri sudah tidak bisa menahan untuk dimasuki Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyeringai senang, mungkin Baekhyun pikir kalau Chanyeol akan langsung menurutinya, tapi ia salah. Karena Chanyeol ingin bermain-main dulu dengan tubuh mulus Baekhyun. Lagipula ia sudah selesai _meeting_ bersama karyawannya, Sunbin juga tidak akan mengganggu karena sudah ia tugaskan dinas keluar menemui salah satu kliennya. Bukan tugas penting, hanya menemani kliennya makan siang.

Chanyeol bangkit, membuat Baekhyun mengeryit tidak mengerti. Ia berjalan kesebuah lemari es kecil yang ada disana, mengambil sebotol _wine_ bersama gelas yang sudah ada es baloknya. Chanyeol menuangkan _wine_ itu, meminumnya namun tidak menelannya, ia kemudian menunduk untuk kemudian mencium bibir Baekhyun. mengalirkan _wine_ yang sebelumnya ia minum kedalam mulut Baekhyun.

"Lebih enak meminumnya seperti ini!." Ujar Chanyeol yang mendapat kekehan dari Baekhyun.

Tidak sampai disitu, ia ingin sekali meniru sebuah adegan film yang sudah lama ia tonton. Chanyeol mengambil satu buah es balok kecil, menyimpannya didalam mulutnya sendiri, kemudian setelah memakannya, ia menempelkan mulutnya yang berisi es pada kedua puncak payudara Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeliat seperti cacing terkena garam, rasa dingin dari es dan bibir Chanyeol yang menyentuh bersamaan membuatnya pusing. Pusing akan kenikmatan yang diterimanya, ia hanya mampu meremas rambut Chanyeol, terkadang meremas bahu Chanyeol kala Chanyeol bergerak turun kebawah perutnya dan sampai dipusat kewanitaannya.

Chanyeol mendorong es balok kecil itu kedalam kewanitaannya, lidahnya ikut bergerak-gerak disana, menjilat, menghisap, mencicipi yang ada disana. Baekhyun semakin kehilangan kendali, rasa dingin yang menderanya membuat ia mendesah begitu hebat, lidah Chanyeol bergerak-gerak dengan lincah mengobrak-abrik kewanitaannya yang sudah tidak perawan- karena Chanyeol yang memerawaninya.

Baekhyun sampai- terengah kala Chanyeol menghisap klirotisnya sampai gelombang kepuasaan Baekhyun datang. Chanyeol menjilati cairan manis yang menjadi puncak kepuasaan Baekhyun tanpa merasa jijik.

Masih mencoba mengais udara dengan rakus, ia harus kembali mendesah. Lelakinya menuangkan _wine_ diatas tubuhnya. Setelahnya, Chanyeol menjilatinya- mengikuti kemana _wine_ itu mengalir diatas tubuh Baekhyun. Kedua payudaranya dikulum, bergantian lalu menusuri perut rata dan mulus Baekhyun yang bersih tanpa ada bekas luka- sampai ke pusar Baekhyun- lidah Chanyeol bermain-main disana.

"Chanyeol _ahhh.._ " Baekhyun melengkungkan tubuhnya, kedua payudara sintalnya membusung- terlihat semakin menggoda.

Chanyeol begitu mendamba kedua payudara Baekhyun- ia tidak membiarkan kedua bongkahan sintal yang menggoda itu menganggur begitu lama. Kembali ia raup puting payudara yang sudah mengeras, Chanyeol selalu berlaku adil untuk sikembar yang menggoda itu- ia goda puting sebelahnya, saat bibirnya bermain dengan yang sebelahnya.

Seharusnya mereka ingat, jika mereka masih dikantor. Tapi nafsu yang terlalu membara- membungkam akal sehat yang kini terkalahkan oleh nafsu untuk saling memuaskan.

Diberkatilah orang yang sudah membuat pil pencegah kehamilan- karenanya Chanyeol tidak perlu memakai sebuah alat pengaman yang disebut kondom, untuk bisa menghujam dan memasuki kewanitaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang meminta Baekhyun meminumnya beberapa hari belakangan- ia hanya tidak ingin Baekhyun hamil sebelum ia lulus kuliah. Baekhyun ingin lulus menjadi sarjana sebelum ia menjadi seorang ibu.

Apapun akan Chanyeol kabulkan untuk calon istrinya itu- termasuk ia yang harus menahan keinginan untuk segera memiliki seorang anak, karena Baekhyun tidak ingin terburu-buru memiliki bayi kecil didalam hidup mereka berdua. Apalagi mereka baru bertunangan, belum juga menikah.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan sayang~~,"

Nafsunya sudah diubun-ubun, tidak mungkin ia menundanya lebih lama lagi hanya untuk bermain-main dengan tubuh calon istrinya. Ia memposisikan kejantanannya yang sudah tegang didepan kewanitaan Baekhyun, menghujamkannya sekali hentak sampai Baekhyun memekik dan mencengkram pundak Chanyeol, terlebih lagi Chanyeol langsung bergerak tanpa memberi sedikit jeda untuk Baekhyun mengambil nafas.

"Kau bisa memalukannya pelan-pelan Park Chanyeol!." Maki Baekhyun karena merasa sedikit sakit saat Chanyeol masuk dengan sekali hentak.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa bersikap lembut, jika sudah memasukimu." Ia hujam kewanitaan Baekhyun, cepat dan keras dengan _ritme_ menggila.

Jika melihat kebelekang- dimana Baekhyun begitu saja percaya dengan ucapan Chanyeol yang mengatakan calon suaminya, seharusnya ia sedikit memikirkan ulang untuk percaya.

Dijaman sekarang ini, bisa saja orang memanfaatkan segala cara untuk menjebak orang lain. Dan Baekhyun baru terpikir sekarang, bagaimana jika sebenarnya Chanyeol itu berbohong tentang ia- yang mengatakan calon suaminya, dan sudah lama mengikatnya dengan cincin yang Baekhyun kenakan. Yang Baekhyun tahu jika cincin itu pemberian dari ibunya.

Tapi jika melihat dari keluarga mana Chanyeol berasal, tidak mungkin jika Baekhyun harus tidak mempercayainya. Karena mereka memang sempat hampir dijodohkan dimasa lalu. Hanya saja Baekhyun dulu terlalu naif untuk menolak perjodohannya dengan Chanyeol, sampai akhirnya Chanyeol datang lagi kedalam hidupnya sebagai pria sukses incaran para wanita- yang ingin menjadikannya seorang istri oleh Chanyeol.

Dan Chanyeol masih tetap memilih Baekhyun, yang dulu dijodohkan dengannya, oleh orang tuanya dan mendiang kedua orang tua Baekhyun. Chanyeol sudah berjanji akan menjaga Baekhyun kepada mendiang kedua orang tua Baekhyun, jadi ia akan menjaga Baekhyun. Sekalipun jika suatu saat nanti, nyawanya menjadi taruhan.

Tubuh Baekhyun terangkat kala Chanyeol mengangkat dan memutarnya- sehingga ia terduduk diatas tubuh Chanyeol yang duduk diatas ranjang tersebut. Tubuhnya membelakangi Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol dengan leluasa bisa menciumi punggung indahnya. Kedua payudaranya diremas kedua tangan Chanyeol dari belakang, ia setengah berjongkok dengan tubuh yang naik turun mengikuti gerakan Chanyeol yang menghujam kewanitaannya.

Baekhyun mendongkak, memberi akses untuk Chanyeol yang tengah menjelajah leher dan bahu _sexy-_ nya. Ia remas rambut Chanyeol, bentuk pelampiasan karena gerakan dibawah sana semakin menggila, melupakan fakta jika gerakan terlampau cepat dan membabi buta itu- bisa menyakiti dan membuat lecet kewanitaan Baekhyun.

Namun Baekhyun tidak perduli, ia lebih membutuhkan Chanyeol yang bergerak semakin cepat dan keras didalam tubuhnya.

" _Ahhh aahhh_ C-Chanyeol." Desahan Baekhyun menjadi alarm untuk Chanyeol jika wanita-nya itu akan segera menjemput pucaknya.

Ia tidak suka menyudahi ini terlalu cepat, maka didorongnya tubuh Baekhyun agar berganti menungging didepannya. Oh ini _favorite-_ nya.

"Sayang, aku tidak bisa berhenti!." Chanyeol menghujam dengan keras, lagi dan lagi.

Baekhyun meremas sprei sebagai pelampiasan, selain desahan merdunya yang mengalun indah.

"Sebentar lagi sayang... kita keluar bersama-sama." Itu sebuah kode jika Chanyeol hendak mencapai puncak kepuasaannya.

Hentakan itu semakin membabi buta, dengan ritme yang mampu mengalahkan jarum jam yang berdetik setiap detiknya. Kejantanan Chanyeol terasa semakin membengkak dan membesar, jepitan kewanitaan Baekhyun selalu membuatnya melayang ke atas nirwana.

Mereka seolah tengah berada di syurga. Tapi mereka memang di syurga. Syurga dunia ternikmat yang kini hampir menjadi rutinitas wajib Chanyeol- jika ia sudah menginginkannya. Tanpa bantahan dan tanpa penolakan, ia akan selalu berada di syurga bersama Baekhyun. Menikmatinya bersama-sama, serta kelelahan bersama-sama.

"C-chanyeol _ahh ahh_ a-ak.." Baekhyun sudah tidak sanggup- ia sudah sampai, ia sampai pada pelepasannya, disusul Chanyeol yang menghujamnya keras dan dihentakan terakhir semuanya tumpah.

Cairan hangat itu tumpah sampai lima kali semburan. Astaga, Baekhyun merasa perutnya begitu penuh.

"Mau melanjutkan?," Chanyeol merebahkan dirinya disamping tubuh Baekhyun.

"Tidak!." Tolak Baekhyun "Kembalilah keruanganmu, aku ingin berendam dikamar mandi dulu," Baekhyun berusaha bangkit, meregangkan tangannya- namun ia kembali menatap Chanyeol "Mau mandi bersama?." Tawarnya seraya berjalan kedalam kamar mandi yang ada disana.

Sepertinya Chanyeol memang sengaja membuat sebuah kamar beserta kamar mandi didalam ruanganya. Baekhyun jadi curiga, apa Chanyeol sering mengajak wanita lain untuk bercinta dengannya didalam kamar ini? Atau mungkin Chanyeol juga melakukannya bersama Sunbin?

"Apa kau sering mengajak wanita untuk bercinta denganmu didalam kamar ini?," Baekhyun yang bersandar didada bidang Chanyeol mendongkak.

Mereka berdua sudah berada didalam _bathub_ dan berendam bersama sebentar.

"Tidak! Tidak pernah ada wanita lain yang aku tiduri sebelum dirimu, hanya kau Baekhyun. Kau satu-satunya wanita yang bercinta denganku, aku bukan lelaki yang akan tidur dengan sembarang wanita." Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun.

"Kuharap kau tidak berbohong, kalau kau berbohong- aku akan memotong kejantananmu!." Ancam Baekhyun yang mendapat tawa kencang dari Chanyeol.

Akhirnya Chanyeol benar-benar mandi, dan ia kembali memakai pakaianya setelah selesai mandi- meninggalkan Baekhyun didalam kamar mandi karena ingin berendam lebih lama.

Sayup-sayup didalam kamar mandi Baekhyun dapat mendegar suara ponsel Chanyeol yang berbunyi. Dan ia juga mendegar jika Chanyeol menyebut nama Sunbin- sepertinya Sunbin baru saja kembali setelah menemui klien Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Brian?," tanya Chanyeol sambil merapikan dasinya, teleponnya sengaja ia aktifkan kedalam _mode speaker_ \- agar Baekhyun mendegarnya dan tidak menyangka jika ia ada apa-apa dengan Sunbin.

 _" meminta saya menemaninya ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Apa yang harus ku lakukan Chanyeol?._ "

Chanyeol mengeryit, sejak kapan Sunbin berani memanggil namanya- biasanya sekretarisnya itu memanggilnya sajangnim. Bentuk kesopanannya pada Chanyeol yang merupakan bos-nya.

"Apa lagi? Tentu saja kau temani dia!." Jawab Chanyeol yang kini merapikan rambutnya.

"Bisakah Baekhyun saja yang melakukannya? Dia juga sekretarismu."

Apa ini? Berani sekali dia memerintah calon istrinya.

"Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan Sunbin?,"

"..." Sunbin tidak menjawab, keterdiamannya menjadi pertanda jika ia baru saja menyadari kesalahannya.

"Baekhyun memang sekretarisku, tapi dia calon istriku. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan calon istriku menemui dan menemani Brian, disaat sekretarisku yang tak lain adalah dirimu, bisa melakukannya. Baekhyun bekerja disini hanya untuk mengusir kebosanannya selain kuliah, sekarang lakukan tugasmu dan kembali kekantor jika sudah selesai- lagipula kau hanya menemaninya berbelanja, bukan menemaninya tidur!."

Panggilan itu ditutup sepihak oleh Chanyeol. Wajah lelaki itu tampak menahan emosi, dan marah. Sekarag terlihat jelas jika Sunbin memang menyukainya, pantas saja Baekhyun selalu mengibarkan bendera perang pada wanita itu. Tapi ia tidak mungkin memecat Sunbin, karena ia tidak mau mempekerjakan sekretaris lain yang belum tentu bisa sehandal Sunbin.

Tidak.

Ia tidak mau mempekerjakan Baekhyun, calon istrinya tidak boleh bekerja dan kelelahan- apalagi memikirkan jika Baekhyun harus bertemu dengn klien-kliennya. Oh tidak, miliknya tidak boleh tersentuh oleh orang lain.

Didalam kamar mandi, Baekhyun tersenyum terlampau lebar mendengar percakapan Chanyeol bersama Sunbin. Calon suaminya memang tidak mempermainkanya, ia tidak salah memilih.

Mudah-mudahan saja, Chanyeol akan selalu mengutamakan dirinya untuk mengisi hati lelaki itu- tidak ada wanita lain selain dirinya.

"Sayang~~." Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar mandi itu.

Baekhyun berpura-pura tengah memandang keluar jendela kecil yang berada disisi _bathub_. Melihat pemandangan kota Seoul dibawah sana. Ia menoleh saat merasakan kecupan dipipinya.

"Aku harus kembali bekerja, jangan terlalu lama berendam kau bisa sakit. Cepatlah menyusulku, kita makan siang dulu!." Ah, Baekhyun lupa jika ia belum makan siang.

"Aku akan segera menyusul!,"

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia mencium bibir Baekhyun dan berlalu keluar setelahnya. Ia harus menandatangai beberapa berkas, mengecek lapora keuangan dan pekerjaa lain yang sempat tertunda karena acara bercintanya dengan Baekhyun.

Sekitar 20 menit kemudia, Baekhyun sudah kembali berpakaian dan keluar dari kamar. Duduk di meja kerjanya, memoleskan lipstick sedikit dibibirnya sebelum mereka pergi untuk makan siang diluar.

-o0o-

Disinilah mereka, di sebuah restoran yang menyajikan _steak_ , yang berada dekat dengan area perusahaan Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang merekomendasikan restoran tersebut, karena ia sedang ingin makan _beef steak_ sekarang. Ia tidak ingin pergi terlalu jauh, ia takut bertemu dengan teman kampusnya. Akan tersebar gosip aneh-aneh jika mereka melihat Baekhyun bersama Dosen bisnis galaknya. Chanyeol masih Dosen Baekhyun. Dia masih harus mengajar kelas bisnis dikampus Baekhyun- yang merupakan miliknya juga.

"Aku ingin _ice cream strawberry_ juga!." Ucapnya pada seorang pelayan yang tengah menuliskan pesanan mereka.

Untung saja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengambil duduk disudut restoran yang keberadaan mereka tidak terlalu mencolok. Hanya beberapa orang dari mereka saja yang melihat kearahnya- lebih tepatnya melihat kearah Chanyeol yang begitu tampan dan menggairahkan.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, melihat Chanyeol yang duduk didepanya tengah melihat kearah tablet perusahaan yang dibawa lelaki itu. Baekhyun tengah mengingat bagaimana bibir itu selalu menjamah tubuhnya, memanjakannya diatas ranjang.

Sial, padahal ada dua jam, semenjak mereka saling mendesahkan nama satu sama lain diatas ranjang- ditemani peluh yang membanjiri keduanya.

"Kenapa kau menggigit bibirmu seperti itu sayang?," yang tidak Baekhyun sadari, bahwa diam-diam Chanyeol juga memperhatikannya.

"Aku terangsang melihatmu! Padahal kita baru saja bercinta." Bisiknya agak pelan, Chanyeol tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

Lelaki itu menyimpan tabletnya, kini kedua mata indah dan mempesona itu- balas memandang Baekhyun yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Aku akan memanjakanmu nanti malam, sekarang kau perlu mengisi nutrisi tubuhmu- agar kau kuat mendesah lama dibawahku nanti malam!." Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Baekhyun yang kini tertawa.

Ketika makanan tiba, mereka benar-benar makan. Karena, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun- keduanya sudah kelaparan dan membutuhkan makan untuk membuat mereka tetap hidup.

Selesai makan, mereka kembali keperusahaan. Dan Baekhyun cukup senang karena ternyata Sunbin belum kembali keperusahaan, itu artinya ia bisa bekerja dengan tenang tanpa harus merasa risih jika Sunbin sudah datang keruangan Chayeol- walau itu sebenarnya karena pekerjaan mereka.

Menjelang sore, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pulang ke apartemen. Chanyeol yang tidak biasa pulang bekerja langsung mandi, memilih melihat-lihat dulu berkas-berkas perusahaannya yang ia bawa ke apartemen. Sementara Baekhyun sudah masuk kedalam kamar mandi, wanita itu bilang ia membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mandi sore ini- karena ia ingin mencukur rambut kecil yang mulai tumbuh disekitar kewanitaannya.

Saat Chanyeol tengah memeriksa berkas-berkasnya, bel pintu apartemen berbunyi. Chanyeol membukanya tanpa melihat _intercom_ dulu. Sunbin yang datang.

"Sunbin?," Chanyeol masih didepan pintu apartemen, tidak mempersilahkan wanita itu masuk. Karena ia rasa, itu tidak perlu.

"Mr. Brian menitipkan ini untukmu."

Lihat, Sunbin sudah benar-benar tidak lagi memanggilnya sajangnim seperti biasanya.

"Kau bisa membawanya besok ke perusahaa,n kenapa repot-repot mengantarnya kesini!." Chanyeol mengambil sebuah _paperbags_ yang dibawa Sunbin dan masuk untuk menyimpannya.

Chanyeol tidak tahu jika ternyata Sunbin ikut masuk kedalam apartemennya.

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Kau bisa langsung pulang Sunbin, ini sudah jam pulang kerja?," Chanyeol berdiri jauh dari Sunbin.

Ia harus menjaga jarak dengan Sunbin mulai sekarang dan seterusnya.

"Bisakah a-aku disini lebih lama? Hanya untuk istirahat sebentar." Sunbin meminta izin untuk beristirahat sebentar diapartemen Chanyeol, hanya alasan agar ia bisa berlama-lama dengan Chanyeol.

Namun sayang, sepertinya ia harus ingat jika Baekhyun ada diapartemen Chanyeol, dan harusnya dia ingat jika Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkan dirinya dekat-dekat dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun muncul dari arah kamar Chanyeol, tubuhnya terbalut handuk minim, yang membuat kedua payudaranya mencuat dan paha mulusnya terlihat.

"Chanyeol, kau mau membantuku mencukur rambut kewanitaanku tidak?," Baekhyun datang dengan sebuah pisau cukur kecil ditangannya.

Ia berlagak seperti orang yang benar-benar tidak tahu jika ada Sunbin disana. Baekhyun mendekat kearah Chanyeol, merapatkan payudaranya ke lengan kekar Chanyeol- sedikit menekannya agar semakin menempel.

"Bantu aku ya, aku takut terluka jika aku melakukannya sendiri. Kalau kau yang mencukurnya, kan bisa lebih teliti!." Rengek Baekhyun lagi dengan wajah yang ia buat sedemikian menggemaskan.

"Sunbin, kau ingin beristirahatkan? Kalau begitu beristirahatlah, aku harus membantu Baekhyun eummm- mencukurnya!." Chanyeol dapat melihat raut wajah Sunbin yang menahan emosi.

"Oh, ada tamu." Baekhyun baru melihat ke arah Sunbin sekarang.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan pulang saja, sampai jumpa besok." Sunbin segera pergi keluar setelah berpamitan, tangannya terus mengepal menahan marah.

Setelah Sunbin benar-benar keluar, Baekhyun tertawa begitu kencang sampai wanita itu memegangi perutnya sendiri.

"AHAHAHAHAHA." Tawa Baekhyun terdengar begitu renyah.

"Kau sengaja melakukannya kan?," Chanyeol mencubit hidung mancung Baekhyun.

"TENTU SAJA," Baekhyun mencoba merelai tawanya "Dia pikir, dia siapa?, berani sekali dia terang-terangan ingin menggoda calon suamiku!." Baekhyun sudah berhenti tertawa saat Chanyeol mendekat kearahnya dan memeluknya.

Sebelumnya, ia hendak pergi ke kamar mandi. Tapi ketika mendengar bel apartemen Chanyeol berbunyi, dan mendengar Chanyeol menyebut nama Sunbin- jadilah ia keluar kamar dan melancarkan rencana nakalnya didepan Sunbin.

"Tapi, kau serius tentang aku yang harus mencukur rambut kewanitaanmu kan?."

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa melakukannya untukku," Baekhyun memberikan pisau cukurnya ke tanga Chanyeol "Aku tunggu dikamar mandi, buka pakaianmu dulu tuan Park."

Chanyeol menyeringai begitu senang. Ia segera melepas pakaiannya untuk segera menyusul Baekhyun kedalam kamar mandi- seperti yang Baekhyun katakan, ia harus mencukur rambut kewanitaan Baekhyun.

Tapi sepertinya bukan hanya acara mencukur dan mandi bersama, karena Chanyeol akan mengabulkan janjinya saat makan siang bersama Baekhyun. Memanjakan Baekhyun dengan kenikmatan.

Ya seperti itulah akhirnya, mereka akan saling mendesahkan nama satu sama lain dan mengejar satu pelepasan dahsyat yang selalu mereka lakukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Mau curhat nih.**

 **Kalau dibanding yang lain mungkin cerita aku itu pasaran, ringan dan sederhana banget, alakadarnya pula haha.**

 **FF ini gak akan banyak konflik dan gak akan banyak alur aneh, hanya sebuah FF yang kata reader 'mesum'.**

 **Aku cuma mau ngucapin terima kasih. Karena kalian tetap menunggu karya abal-abal aku ini.**

 **Terima kasih banyak semuanya. Aku tahu, aku harus lebih banyak belajar lagi. Dan kalian lah penyemangatku.**

 **Oh iya soal** _ **Kertas budaya**_ **, itu bukan pabrik kertas kayak buku gitu ya. Tapi pabrik kertas untuk ibadah orang China, Dan kepercayaan Tionghoa.**

 **Kertasnya di export ke taiwan sama China.**


	4. MLMH CH 04

**~ Mr. Loey, My Husband ~**

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

 _Happy Reading..._

 ** _BGM - Two Feet - I Feel Like I'm Drowning_**

"Sebenarnya kau bekerja dimana Bee?." Sunny mengabaikan pelajaran yang tengah diterangkan Chanyeol didepan kelas.

Wanita itu lebih tertarik untuk menggali dan mengorek tentang dimana Baekhyun bekerja. Sunny hanya takut jika Baekhyun akan mengambil cuti kuliah setelah diterima bekerja. Karena jadwal kuliahnya kan menganggu jadwal kerja Baekhyun, tidak mmungkin kan jika Baekhyun harus izin disetiap anak itu ada jawdwal kuliah. Begitulah yang ada dipikiran Sunny, ia hanya merasa kesepian jika Baekhyun jauh darinya.

"Aku bekerja, tapi seperti pegawai magang begitulah. Aku bisa pergi kuliah, asalkan aku memang masuk kuliah- yah aku harus memberi tanda bukti tanda tangan dosenku." Bohong Baekhyun agar tidak membuat Sunny curiga.

Sunny terus-terusan bertanya dan mengajak Baekhyun mengobrol selama Chanyeol menerangkan mata kuliah bisnis. Mereka berdua sampai tidak sadar jika Chanyeol sudah menatap kearah mereka berdua dengan wajah tidak suka.

Walau status Baekhyun adalah seorang tunangannya, tapi Chanyeol tidak suka ketika ia mengajar- ada yang asik mengobrol di kelasnya. Sekalipun itu Baekhyun, ia tidak bisa memaafkan ketidak sopanan yang telah dilakukan tunangannya tersebut.

"Miss Byun, Miss Kim!." Panggil Chanyeol, membuat keduanya sontak menoleh kedepan kelas "Jika kalian mau mengobrol, keluar saja dari kelasku." Tegas Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun menelan salivanya.

Ia sudah diingatkan oleh Chanyeol sebelumnya, jika lelaki itu tidak suka kalau ada yang mengobrol di kelasnya. Dan sialnya, Baekhyun lupa.

"Maafkan kami Mr." Ucap Sunny yang kemudian berhenti mengajak Baekhyun mengobrol.

"Maafkan kami _Sir_." Baekhyun ikut meminta maaf.

Chanyeol menggenggam pulpennya kala Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan panggilan tersebut. Chanyeol lemah jika Baekhyun sudah memanggilnya begitu.

Entahlah- hanya jika Baekhyun saja yang memanggilnya ' _Sir_ ' darah dalam dirinya terasa berdesir dan- gairah dalam dirinya serasa bangkit. Chanyeol merasa, Baekhyun terlalu _sexy_ ketika memanggilnya dengan panggilan tersebut- seolah ia mendapat undangan untuk menelanjangi Baekhyun diatas ranjangnya.

"Kita lanjutkan!." Chanyeol berusaha mengalihkan perasaannya, ia harus menyelesaikan kelasnya- lalu segera menghukum Baekhyun.

Yeah, hukuman menyenangkan untuk dirinya dan Baekhyun. Dan tentu saja Baekhyun sangat menyukai hukuman dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bisa sedikit bernafas lega karena tidak mendapat hukuman dari Chanyeol. Ia tidak berniat menggoda Chanyeol dengan memanggilnya _Sir,_ ia hanya memang terbiasa memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan itu- ketika ia mendesah dibawah kuasa Chanyeol.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, ia bisa pokus pada mata kuliah yang tengah Chanyeol jelaskan. Sesekali Baekhyun harus menggigit bibirnya kala ia tergoda oleh Chanyeol. Lelakinya itu tampak _sexy_ ketika sedang mengajar, Baekhyun dapat merasakan celana dalamnya sudah basah. Ia bahkan sampai tidak sadar menjawab panggilan Daniel dengan suara paraunya- karena terlalu bergairah oleh Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, kau ada waktu akhir pekan minggu ini?."

" _Ahh_ ~~, ya?." Sial, Baekhyun nyaris mendesah menjawab pertanyaan Daniel.

Kang Daniel, lelaki itu berbeda satu tahun dengannya.

"Kau kenapa? Kau sakit?," Daniel berbicara sedikit berbisik, menghindari amukan Chanyeol jika tahu ai mengobrol dikelas.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja ko!." Baekhyun berusaha menetralkan kembali dirinya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan. Kau ada waktu akhir pekan minggu ini?," Pertanyaan Daniel yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya berkencan- membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkaget.

"Mwo! Kencan?." Dan sukses membuat Chanyeol membanting bukunya ke atas mejanya seraya menatap tajam Baekhyun dan Daniel- yang kebetulan memang duduk berdekatan.

Mereka hanya terpisah beberapa meter, menyisakan jalan untuk mahasiwa lewat diantara kedua bangku mereka.

Tentu saja Chanyeol mendengar apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun. Karena Baekhyun nyaris berteriak ketika mengucapkannya- bahkan semua orang tengah memandangi dirinya saat ini.

"Miss Byun, kau memang ingin mendapat hukuman rupanya!." Chanyeol mencari buku bisnis miliknya, ia kemudian menyuruh Baekhyun menghampirinya "Kerjakan halaman 100 sampai dengan halaman 120. Selesaikan sampai mata kuliahku berakhir, lalu serahkan tugasnya keruanganku."

Kedua bola mata Baekhyun nyaris melompat dari tempatnya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? 20 halaman harus dia kerjakan dalam waktu... Baekhyun menoleh ke jam yang berada ditangannya.

"30 menit? Aku harus mengerjakannya dalam waktu 30 menit? Yang benar saja _sir_!." Baekhyun tidak sadar jika ia sedang memprotes dosennya.

"Kau berani membantahku miss Byun?," Chanyeol masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Chanyeol bukan hanya marah karena Baekhyun mengobrol didalam kelas, tapi ia juga marah karena mendengar kata kencan yang di ucapkan Baekhyun. Ia tahu jika Kang Daniel, teman sekelas Baekhyun- mengajak Baekhyun berkencan.

Berani sekali anak muda itu mengajak tunangannya berkencan, apa dia tidak takut jika tubuhnya bisa saja di cincang oleh Chanyeol!.

"Tidak _sir._ Aku akan mengerjakannya!." Baekhyun sempat melayangkan tatapan marahnya pada Chanyeol, namun ia tetap membawa buku tersebut untuk ia salin dan ia kerjakan.

"Dan kau Kang Daniel, jangan pernah mengajak kencan seorang wanita ketika kau berada dikelasku." Tegas Chanyeol yang mendapat anggukan dari Daniel.

Daniel tampak merasa tidak tega pada Baekhyun yang harus mendapat hukuman karena ulahnya. Dan ia juga merasa sedikit aneh, kenapa hanya Baekhyun yang dihukum sedangksn dirinya tidak?.

Baekhyun membawa langkahnya pada perpustakaan kampus. Mengerjakan tugas yang ditugaskan Chanyeol dengan wajah kesal, ia bahkan tidak berhenti mempoutkan bibirnya karena tidak terima telah dihukum oleh Chanyeol.

Sumpah, ia lebih baik dihukum Chanyeol diatas ranjang- daripada mendapat hukuman seperti ini.

"Dasar lelaki kejam! Aku tidak akan mau bercinta denganmu malam ini. Lihat saja!." Baekhyun bergumam tidak jelas selama ia berusaha mengerjakan tugas yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu ia pahami.

30 menit berlalu, Baekhyun mengerang frustasi ketika tugas yang diperintahkan Chanyeol untuk ia selesaikan- tidak selesai. Bahkan ia hanya menyelesaikan satu halaman saja.

Heol, salahkan lelaki itu yang memberinya tugas telalu banyak.

Baekhyun merapikan bukunya, ia harus segera keruangan Chanyeol dan memprotes lelaki itu- karena telah membuat jari-jari tangannya terasa keriting akibat terlalu banyak menulis, dan juga membuat otaknya serasa mau pecah mengerjakan soal dibuku tersebut.

Langkahnya ia bawa cepat untuk bisa sampai keruangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengetuk terlebih dahulu, menghindari kecurigaan mahasiswa lain. Setelah mendengar Chanyeol mempersilahkan dirinya masuk, Baekhyun masuk kedalam ruangan Chanyeol.

Dan saat Baekhyun masuk, Baekhyun sudah mendapat tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol yang tengah setengah menyender pada mejanya- seraya kedua tangan kekarnya yang ia masukan kedalam saku celananya.

Namun Baekhyun tidak kalah tajam menatap Chanyeol, ia memasang wajah datar seperti Chanyeol lakukan. Bahkan ia menghempaskan buku yang diberikan Chanyeol disamping lelaki itu.

"Aku menyerah. Jari-jariku terasa keriting karena menulis terlalu banyak!." Baekhyun hendak pergi keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol karena mendapati tunangannya itu tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya segera mengunci secara otomatis ruangannya, ia lalu mendekat pada Baekhyun dan memojokan tunangannya itu pada tembok.

"Kau memancing kemarahanku nona Byun. Kau harus mendapatkan hukumanmu."

Belum sempat Baekhyun membantah, bibirnya sudah lebih dulu dikuasai oleh Chanyeol yang menyatukan bibir mereka- dan menciumnya dengan begitu ganas. Baekhyun dapat merasakan bibirnya digigit oleh Chanyeol, namun ia tidak mampu menolak karena- ia jelas menikmati ciuman Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepas pagutan bibirnya, ia kemudian menarik Baekhyun menuju sofa. Menyimpan tas Baekhyun sembarangan, dan melepas kedua sepatu flat yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Chanyeol duduk disofa sementara Baekhyun masih berdiri kebingungan.

"Menungging diatas pangkuanku!." Perintah Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah "Kau harus kuhukum, kucing liar. Rendahkan badanmu seolah diatas pangkuanku."

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun agar segera menungging diatas pangkuannya. Baekhyun memposisikan kakinya disofa, dan tubuhnya sudah berada diatas pangkuan Chanyeol seraya menungging- seperti seorang anak kecil yang siap mendapatkan hukuman cambuk dari orang tuanya.

Chanyeol menaikkan rok yang Baekhyun kenakan, lalu melepas celana dalam berwarna coklat yang dikenakan Bakehyun- sampai terlempar jauh. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang menurut padanya, ia lalu melayangkan tangannya dan mendaratkan-nya tepat pada belahan pantat Baekhyun.

Menamparnya dengan sedikit keras, sampai Baekhyun mendesah karena justru merasa nikmat ketika Chanyeol melakukannya. Walau ia sedikit merasakan sakit ketika tamparan itu mengenai pantatnya, tapi- ini _sexy_.

"AHHH..." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kala sekali lagi Chanyeol menampar pantatnya.

"Menikmatinya?," Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Baekhyun "Sebut namaku dengan keras sayang~~. Kau tidak lupa kan, kalau ruangan ini kedap suara!." Chanyeol menyempatkan mengigit telinga Baekhyun dan kembali menampar pantat Baekhyun untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Ahhh _Sir_ , ini nikmat." Baekhyun justru semakin menyulut Chanyeol ketika panggilan itu terucap.

"Berbahaya sekali Byun!." Chanyeol menamparnya lagi, lalu menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar menghadapnya.

Ia kemudian berusaha untuk segera membuka celananya- melepaskan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang melihat pantat _sexy_ tunangannya.

Chanyeol segera memposisikan Baekhyun yang berada dipangkuannya, memasukan kejantannnya yang sudah mengeras dan siap untuk menyatu dengan kewanitaan Baekhyun.

" _Ahhhhhh~~..."_ Baekhyun mendesah kala kejantanan Chanyeol meluncur kedalam dirinya.

"Kau sudah sangat siap sayang~~." Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun naik turun diatas pangkuannya.

"Aku sudah siap sejak berada didalam kelas _sir_..." Baekhyun mendongkak, meraup udara dengan rakus kala pergerakan mereka membuat ia tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar.

Chanyeol menciumi leher Baekhyun dan membuka _tshirt_ yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Melemparnya ke sembarang arah, sehingga bernasib sama dengan celana dalam Baekhyun yang juga ia lemparkan sebelumnya. Tak lupa ia melepas bra yang Baekhyun kenakan.

Ia raup dengan rakus kedua payudara Baekhyun yang membuatnya semakin bergairah. Bentuknya yang besar untuk ukuran tubuh Baekhyun, semakin membuat Chanyeol mabuk dan tidak puas jika harus menganggurkan kedua payudara mulus tersebut.

" _Faster sir ahhh ahhh_..." Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol sebagai pelampiasan tangannya yang sejak tadi meremas bahu tunangannya tersebut.

Sesekali ia menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Chanyeol.

Mereka masih bergerak dengan ritme yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan. Chanyeol bangkit, dan merebahkan Baekhyun- menindihnya dan semakin bergerak cepat mengejar tempo.

" _Ahhh ahh ahh..._ " desahan Baekhyun terus mengalun indah, Chanyeol tidak membiarkan Baekhyun berdiam diri- ia selalu membuat Baekhyun kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Mendesah kenikmatan disaat ia terus mengeluar masukan kejantanannya yang besar.

Chanyeol semakin cepat menumbuk kejantanannya, menusuk tepat ketitik ternikmat wanitanya- sampai ia sendiri merasa terbang ketika merasakan kenikmatan yang tidak pernah ada habisnya.

Sampai ditusukan terakhirnya, Chanyeol mengeram rendah dan melesakkan lebih dalam kala pencapaiannya dan Baekhyun sampai bersamaan. Baekhyun meraup nafas terburu-buru dengan kedua tangannya yang memeluk tubuh Chanyeol- yang tumbang diatas tubuhnya.

Chanyeol bangkit untuk mencium bibir wanitanya dengan lembut, membisikan kata-kata yang mulai sekarang harus Baekhyun ingat.

"Jangan pernah menerima ajakan kencan lelaki lain, karena kau hanya milikku. Kau hanya milikku nona Park Baekhyun Bee. Paham?."

"Kau cemburu?,"

"Siapa yang tidak cemburu tunangannya diajak kencan lelaki lain?." Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun duduk setelah ia merapikan dirinya sendiri.

Mengelap sisa-sisa sperma miliknya yang berceceran di paha Baekhyun. lalu mengambil celana dalam, bra dan juga _tshirt_ Baekhyun.

"Dia hanya bertanya padaku, dan aku juga belum tentu mau menerimanya- Mr. Loey!." Baekhyun memakai kembali celana dalam dan juga tshirt-nya.

"Maka, jangan meladeninya- atau aku akan menghukummu seperti yang barusan kulakukan." Chanyeol merapikan rambut Baekhyun yang berantakan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan sering-sering mengajak Daniel mengobrol denganku!."

Chanyeol mengeryit dan memasang wajah tidak sukanya akan jawaban yang diberikan Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau berniat berselingkuh dariku?," tanya Chanyeol yang mendapat tawa renyah dari Baekhyun terdengar.

"Aku menyukai hukumanmu _sir_ , jadi apa aku harus memancingmu dulu agar kau mau menghukumku seperti itu _sir_?." Baekhyun memainkan kancing kemeja Chanyeol.

Chanyoel sendiri tergelak akan jawaban yang ia dengar. Jika sebelumnya ia ingin marah, sekarang justru ia tertawa karena mendapat jawaban yang selalu- diluar dugaannya.

"Dasar kucing liar!." Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk ia cium.

"Aku liar hanya padamu _sir_." Baekhyun membalasnya dengan mencium Chanyeol tak kalah memabukkan seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

-o0o-

"Sayang kemarilah, makanannya sudah siap!." Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun yang masih berada didalam kamar.

Setelah pulang dari kampus, mereka tidur siang sampai menjelang sore. Baekhyun bilang ia kecapean karena tugas yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya. Chanyeol yang merasa bersalah menciumi jari-jari lentik Baekhyun, ia pun menyuruh Baekhyun pulang lebih dulu- menghindari kecurigaan orang jika mereka pulang bersama. Bagaimana-pun, Baekhyun belum siap mengumumkan pada semua orang tentang hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

Jadilah Chanyeol sekarang mengambil alih masak makan malam. Walau sebenarnya, keseringan ia yang memasak dibanding Baekhyun- tentu saja karena itu atas kemauan Chanyeol sendiri. Chanyeol selalu membuat Baekhyun lelah setelah bercinta, jadi ia tidak tega jika harus menyuruh Baekhyun memasak. Lebih baik ia yang memasak, karena ia sendiri suka memasak.

"Apa kau berniat menggodaku dengan piyamu itu sayang~~." Chanyeol nyaris menjatuhkan piringnya melihat piyama tidur yang dikenakan Baekhyun.

Apa tunangannya itu berniat menggodanya? Piyama yang Baekhyun kenakan saat ini, benar-benar menggoda birahinya.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan piyamaku?," Baekhyun menelisik piyamanya lalu berjalan mendekat dan duduk dikursi samping Chanyeol berdiri "Kau terlalu mesum _sir_." Ledek Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang menggeleng dan menghela nafasnya frustasi.

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumnya dan ikut duduk disamping Baekhyun, memulai makan malam mereka dengan sesekali ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Memastikan jika kesayangannya itu makan banyak.

Selesai makan, mereka duduk bersantai didepan televisi, duduk dikarpet berbulu super empuk milik Chanyeol. Menonton acara yang menurut Baekhyun tidak ada yang menarik.

"Membosankan sekali acaranya! Tidak ada yang menarik." Baekhyun semakin menelusup mencari kenyaman didada Chanyeol "Dada telanjang dan pantat telanjangmu lebih menarik daripada acara itu _sir_!." Goda Baekhyun seraya terkekeh karena Chanyeol meremas pantat kenyalnya- setelah mendengar ia berbicara seperti itu.

"Yeah sayang, tubuh telanjangmu juga lebih menarik dibanding yang lainnya didunia ini!." Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun, kemudian mendorong tubuh Baekhyun agar berbaring dibawahnya.

"Mau melihat pantat telanjangku?," tawar Chanyeol seraya membuka kaos oblong yang ia kenakan.

"Tawaran menarik _sir_! Dengan senang hati, aku juga akan telanjang untukmu _sir_." Baekhyun hendak membuka piyama yang ia kenakan.

Namun bunyi bel apartemen Chanyeol telah lebih dulu menyita pendengarannya.

"Kenapa hampir disetiap aku hendak bercinta- selalu ada yang berusaha mengacau?." Kesal Baekhyun seraya bangkit dan berjalan menghentak-hentakan kakinya.

Baekhyun melihat siapa yang datang melalui _intercom_ , amarahnya tiba-tiba menguar dan tergantikan dengan cengiran setan menghiasi wajahnya.

"Chan, Chanyeol.." Baekhyun kembali menghampiri Chanyeol seraya meminta lelaki itu untuk segera membuat tanda _kissmark_ dileher jenjangnya "Cepat buat _kissmark_ di leherku, yang banyak!."

Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti hendak memprotes, namun ia urungkan ketika Baekhyun menatapnya tajam seraya mengarahkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Baekhyun. Chanyeol menurutinya, memberikan kissmark disana-sini sampai Baekhyun meleguh kenikmatan. Bahkan tangan Chanyeol juga sempat-sempatnya meremas payudara sintalnya.

" _Ahhh_ sudah..." Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol yang tak kunjung berhenti "Saat aku mamanggilmu, kau harus menyusulku. Mengerti?," Chanyeol hanya mengangguk seraya hendak memakai kaosnya kembali "Jangan. Tetap bertelanjang dada, awas saja kalau kau memakainya lagi- aku tidak akan memberimu jatah malam ini!." Baekhyun menyempatkan memberi kissmark di leher dan bahu Chanyeol.

Ia lalu kembali untuk membukakan pintu apartemen Chanyeol.

Ia melorotkan terlebih dahulu tali piyamanya, agar terlihat _sexy_. Lalu dengan percaya diri ia membuka pintu dan menyapa seseorang yang semula tersenyum lebar, kini berubah menatap Baekhyun cengo- karena melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang...berantakan.

Piyama yang dikenakan Baekhyun yang sedikit melorot, memperlihatkan payudara besarnya, dan juga beberapa _kissmark_ yang terlihat masih baru.

"Sunbin! Ada apa kemari?," Baekhyun berdiri disana, tidak berniat mempersilahkan Sunbin masuk kedalam apartemen Chanyeol.

"Aku mengantarkan berkas-berkas penting yang harus ditanda tangani Chanyeol." Jawabnya seraya hendak masuk- namun Baekhyun menghalanginya.

"Tidak perlu masuk, hanya mengantarkan berkas saja kan?." Baekhyun hendak mengambil berkas yang dipegang wanita itu, namun Sunbin tidak memberikannya.

"Aku harus memastikan jika berkas ini sampai ditangan Chanyeol!." Sunbin tak mau kalah.

 _'Iblis satu ini, punya nyali juga mengajakku berperang.'_ \- batin Baekhyun menahan kesal.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun tidak berpindah, ia justru berteriak memanggil Chanyeol "Sayang~~ ada tamu, kemarilah sebentar. Jangan lupa pakai celanamu dulu!." Baekhyun memasang senyum palsunya "Kau tahu, kami hampir mencapai _climax_ , jika saja kau tidak datang mengganggu."

Sunbin tampak mengepalkan tangannya yang memegang bertumpuk-tumpuk berkas perusahaan. Semula, ia membawa berkas-berkas itu untuk ia jadikan alasan agar bisa bertemu dan berbicara sebentar dengan Chanyeol.

 _'Cih, dia pikir bisa menipuku!.'_ \- Baekhyun merasa menang, karena berhasil membuat Sunbin yang berusaha membodohi dirinya kini marah dan kesal.

"Siapa yang datang?," Chanyeol datang dengan rambut yang sudah dibuat berantakan, dan celana pendeknya yang sedikit melorot memperlihatkan garis V _sexy_ -nya.

Baekhyun bahkan sampai menjilati bibirnya sendiri karena terpana akan penampilan Chanyeol yang menggoda. Sunbin yang semula kesal dan marah juga tampak gugup melihat penampilan Chanyeol. Namun kebahagiannya tidak bertahan lama kala Baekhyun mendekat dan mencium bibir Chanyeol tepat didepan matanya.

"Kau sengaja menggodaku ya? _Sexy_ sekali pria-ku ini!." Baekhyun bahkan meraba dada kekar Chanyeol dan memainkan jari-jarinya disana.

Chanyeol balas mencium Baekhyun seraya meremas pantat Baekhyun, membuat si empunya mengerang ke-enakan.

"Sabar sayang, kita akan melanjutkannya dikamar!." Chanyeol kemudian melihat ke arah Sunbin yang tampak tidak suka ketika tangan Chanyeol berada dipantat Baekhyun "Ada perlu apa kemari? Berkas apa itu?." tanya-nya ketika melihat berkas-berkas yang dipegang Sunbin.

"Ini berkas yang harus kau tanda tangani." Ucapnya tanpa embel-embel sajangnim lagi mulai dari beberapa hari yang lalu, dan sepertinya sampai kedepannya.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya.

"Sunbin, aku bisa menanda-tanganinya besok dikantor. Kenapa repot-repot membawanya kemari?." Chanyeol menyisir rambutnya menggunakan tangan kirinya "Bawa saja lagi, besok aku akan menanda-tanganinya."

Sunbin terdiam, ia tidak mampu menjawab karena sedari awal- ia hanya menjadikan berkas itu alasan agar bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Sunbin melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti saat ia mengantarkan bingkisan titipan dari .

"Tidak ada hal lain lagi kan? Kau bisa pulang Sunbin-ssi, kami mempunyai urusan yang belum kami selesaikan." Baekhyun mengusirnya dengan halus "Kau tidak berniat melihat kami bercinta kan?,"

Sunbin menatap Baekhyun tajam, tanpa berpamitan- ia langsung berbalik meninggalkan kedua pasangan mesum itu. Setelah pintu apartemen benar-benar tertutup, Baekhyun mendongkak dan menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh kekesalan.

"Kau benar-benar memelihara iblis tuan Park Chanyeol! Huh aku harus punya stok sabar yang banyak..." Baekhyun berjalan kedalam mendahului Chanyeol yang tergelak melihat Baekhyun yang mengeram kesal.

Sementara itu Sunbin yang sudah berada dalam lift, beteriak frustasi seraya melemparkan berkas-berkas yang berada ditangannya- sampai berkas-berkas itu berantakan.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN SIALAN!." Umpatnya kesal, kedua tangannya mengepal.

Sampai akhirnya ia tersadar berkas-berkas yang semula dipegangnya sudah berserakan dilantai lift.

"Ommo..." dengan terpaksa Sunbin mengambil berkas-berkas itu "Aishhh bodoh. Sekarang aku harus membereskan ini semua!." Sunbin kembali beteriak frustasi seraya mengumpulkan berkas-berkas yang sudah berantakan itu.

Ketika pintu lift terbuka, Sunbin dibuat kaget akan kehadiran Brian yang menatapnya.

" _Baby_ , kenapa denganmu? Kenapa berkas ini berantakan?." Brian, menolong Sunbin membereskan berkas-berkas tersebut.

Karena sibuk membereskan berkas Chanyeol, Sunbin sampai tidak sadar jika memanggilnya _Baby_. Panggilan yang sejak awal mereka bertemu, ditujukan padanya.

"Apa aku perlu membantumu membereskannya?," Tawar Brian .

"Tidak, jangan. Ini berkas perusahaan, aku bisa di marahi Chanyeol jika ada orang lain yang mengetahui isinya." Tolak Sunbin setelah semua berkas itu tertumpuk rapi di tangannya- namun harus ia susun ulang nantinya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah." Ajak Brian yang kemudian menarik Sunbin untuk mengikutinya.

Sunbin tidak dapat menolak karena ia juga tidak membawa kendaraan saat datang ke apartemen Chanyeol. Jadi ia menerima ajakan yang ingin mengantarnya.

Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Brian di gedung apartemen yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Namun ia tidak ingin banyak bertanya, karena ia tidak ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain. Apalagi adalah rekan bisnis Chanyeol, ia juga masih memikirkan untuk tidak membuat perusahaan Chanyeol tercoreng karena ulahnya.

Sementara itu didalam apartemen Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang berhasil merayu Baekhyun- sudah bergerak mengeluar-masukan kejantanannya lagi didalam tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlentang pasrah diatas karpet berbulu mahalnya.

"Awas saja..eumm jika... _aahhh_ kau ber- _aahh_.." Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk sekedar berbicara dikala tubuhnya menerima hentakan demi hentakan kejantanan Chanyeol yang- bergerak dengan cepat dikewanitaannya.

"Aku tidak akan berselingkuh sayang~~." Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun, tangannya meremas kedua payudara Baekhyun.

" _Ahhh ahhh_ lebih dalam... ya- ya disana ahhh.." Baekhyun semakin mendesah hebat.

Mereka berdua bergerak mengikuti irama, Chanyeol menyentak semakin dalam ketika Baekhyun memintanya untuk semakin dalam melesakkan kejantannanya. Baekhyun dibuat terengah-engah seraya mendesah berantakan kala Chanyeol sesekali merubah tubuhnya menjadi menungging.

"Aku akan... _ahhhh_."

"Sebentar lagi sayang~~ bersama-sama!." Chanyeol kembali merubah posisi, menarik Baekhyun agar terlentang lalu membuatnya duduk diatas pangkuannya.

Menaik turunkan tubuh Baekhyun, dengan dirinya yang terus bergerak keluar masuk.

"Kewanitaanku sepertinya akan... _aahh_ lecet,, _eumm ahhhh_." Baekhyun bukan tidak memiliki alasan mengatakan itu.

Dikampus mereka melakukannya, dan sekarang mereka kembali melakukannya- dan Baekhyun yakin satu ronde saja tidak akan cukup untuk Chanyeol.

"Kita kedokter besok. Kau harus mendapatkan perawatan!."

Chanyeol mengeram rendah, melesakkan semakin dalam kejantanannya dan meneriakan nama Bakehyun kala puncak pencapaiannya menjemput- bersamaan dengan Baekhyun. Menumbahkan benih-benihnya didalam rahim Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tengah berusaha menormalkan deru nafasnya ketika Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya masuk kedalam kamar.

"Aku tidak akan puas jika hanya satu ronde sayang, aku akan kembali membuatmu mendesah dan menjeritkan namaku!."

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah seraya ikut tersenyum. Dia menikmatinya, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk menolak apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

"Yes _sir_. Kalau perlu, buat aku jatuh pingsan karena kenikmatan yang kau berikan _sir_."

Hmmmmmm, Chanyeol merasa semakin tertangtang mendengar ucapan kucing liar liciknya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Tolong beri komentar, kalau emang garing aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain meminta maaf. Hehhehe.**

 **Terimakasih buat yang udah review.**


	5. MLMH CH 05

**~ Mr. Loey, My Husband ~**

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

 _Happy Reading..._

 ** _BGM CHANYEOL - Spring, Summer, Fall, Winter (SSFW)_**

"Maafkan aku _sweetheart_. Karena-ku kau jadi sakit begini." Chanyeol setia menemani Baekhyun yang baru saja dipindahkan ke kamar VIP sebuah rumah sakit, setelah sebelumnya melakukan pemeriksaan dengan dokter kandungan.

Baekhyun tidak hamil.

Tapi, kewanitaannya sedikit lecet karena Chanyeol yang kerap membuatnya kelelahan diatas ranjang.

Setelah melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan, dokter menyarankan agar ia dirawat selama beberapa hari sampai keadaan-nya pulih. Baekhyun memang merasa badannya tidak baik-baik saja. Ia sudah mengeluhkan itu pada Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu, tepat setelah mereka bercinta sampai nyaris membuat Baekhyun pingsan.

Sekarang, ia demam dan juga kewanitaannya sedikit lecet. Chanyeol yang merasa bersalah tidak pergi dari sisi Baekhyun. Ia menyerahkan semua urusan kantor pada sekretarisnya, Sunbin. Dan juga menelpon pihak kampus jika Baekhyun sakit. Pihak kampus sempat bertanya tentang hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, karena keadaan mendesak- akhirnya Chanyeol mengatakan pada mereka jika Baekhyun adalah calon istri-nya.

Baekhyun sempat memarahinya, namun Chanyeol kali ini menjadi lebih galak dari Baekhyun. Lelaki itu tidak mendengar ocehan Baekhyun, ia terlalu hawatir dan ia merasa sudah saatnya ia mengatakan pada mereka jika dirinya dan Baekhyun adalah sepasang kekasih. Lebih tepatnya calon pengantin yang akan segera menikah dalam hitungan bulan.

"Chanyeol, aku ingin pizza." Baekhyun memasang wajah lucu. Berharap Chanyeol mengabulkan permintaannya.

Ia tahu, jika lelaki itu pasti akan melarangnya. Mengingat dokter menganjurkan-nya untuk memakan bubur dahulu sampai keadaan-nya benar-benar pulih. Tidak, Baekhyun tidak mau makan bubur. Bisa-bisa tubuhnya kurus jika ia hanya makan bubur saja.

"Sayang..." Chanyeol hendak menolak.

Tapi, kalah cepat dengan Baekhyun yang sudah merajuk dan memalingkan wajah serta tubuhnya menjadi memunggungi lelaki itu.

"Hei aku sedang berbicara denganmu." Chanyeol menyentuh bahu Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun tepis karena tengah merajuk "Oke. Aku akan pesankan. Tapi, setelah itu kau harus minum obat." Chanyeol kalah jika itu menyangkut Baekhyun yang tengah merajuk.

"Kau yang terbaik. Calon suamiku Park Chanyeol memang yang terbaik." Baekhyun merangkul tangan Chanyeol, melayangkan kecupan manis di bibir lelaki itu.

"Aku akan menemui dokter dan memesan pizza untukmu. Tidak apa-apa kutinggal sebentar?" Chanyeol menyimpan jas formalnya, menggulung lengan kemeja-nya sampai sebatas siku.

"Pergilah. Jangan lama-lama." Baekhyun setengah berbaring diatas tempat tidur rumah sakit itu.

Membiarkan Chanyeol pergi keluar untuk menemui dokter dan memesan pizza untuknya. Untuk mengusir kebosanan menunggu Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengotak-atik ponselnya yang kebetulan tidak disita oleh Chanyeol. Melihat-lihat pesan dan panggilan telepon yang begitu banyaknya dari Sunny, sahabat Baekhyun satu-satunya.

Baekhyun membalas salah satu pesan dari Sunny. Mengetik dengan cepat dan segera mengirimnya. Ia mengirim pesan jika ia baik-baik saja. Karena dalam pesan singkat itu, Sunny bertanya tentang kesehatannya. Pihak kampus memberitahu keadaan Baekhyun pada Sunny saat ia kebetulan tengah menemui staff kampus.

Baekhyun berharap, jika pihak kampus tidak memberitahu jika ia dirawat dirumah sakit mana-mananya. Sunny bisa saja menemui-nya untuk menjeguknya.

Dan jika Sunny datang untuk menjenguknya, itu akan menjadi bahaya besar. Apalagi kalau sampai Sunny bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan memergoki mereka yang berdua saja. Sunny bukan tipikal orang yang mudah dibohongi begitu saja. Sahabatnya itu akan menuntut kejujuran yang sejujur-jujurnya jika Baekhyun berbohong.

Dering ponsel mengintrupsi Baekhyun, kedua alisnya mengeryit sempurna melihat panggilan telepon dari Sunny. Ia segera mengangkatnya agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan.

"Halo." Sapa Baekhyun. Terdengar disebrang sana, Sunny tengah mengoceh kala Baekhyun lama tidak memberinya kabar.

 _"Kau kemana saja? Aku dengar dari pihak kampus kau sakit, dan calon suamimu yang menelpon kampus. Baekhyun, kau tega tidak memberitahu-ku tentang kau yang akan segera menikah?"_ dilain tempat, ternyata Sunny tengah berjalan dikoridor rumah sakit tempat Baekhyun dirawat.

"Aku akan menjelaskan-nya nanti. Aku minta maaf ok." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya.

Sunny kini sudah tahu jika ia akan segera menikah. Untung saja, Sunny tidak tahu siapa calon suaminya.

 _"Aku akan menemui-mu sekarang."_

"Memang kau tahu dirumah sakit mana aku sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun yang hawatir jika Sunny sebenarnya sudah tahu dimana ia rawat.

 _"Tentu saja, aku sudah didepan kamar rawat inap-mu sekarang."_ Sambungan telepon itu terputus bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu kamar VIP yang Baekhyun tempati.

"Senang menipu sahabatmu sendiri?" Sunny berjalan mendekat dan memeluk Baekhyun begitu erat "Apa kau kelelahan bercinta, sampai harus dirawat dirumah sakit?" tebak Sunny yang tepat sasaran.

"Darimana kau tahu aku dirawat dikamar ini?"

"Untuk apa ada respsionis jika mereka tidak tahu dikamar berapa kau dirawat." Jawab Sunny seraya memutar bola matanya.

Sunny benar. Kenapa Baekhyun bodoh sampai lupa fungsi seorang resepsionis.

Baekhyun menelan salivanya kasar. Dan memamerkan senyum manisnya kala Sunny mulai menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Jadi?" Sunny menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaan ia sebelumnya. Baekhyun yang tidak bisa berbohong lagi- mengangguk malu-malu.

"Aigo..." Sunny menggeleng tidak percaya. Baekhyun benar-benar mesum "Dimana calon suamimu?"

Sunny duduk dikursi yang berada tepat disamping tempat tidur Baekhyun. Kedua iris matanya menatap kesana kemari, mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk untuk mencari tahu siapa calon suami Baekhyun.

"Eummmm..." Baekhyun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia bingung harus berbohong atau jujur tentang calon suaminya pada Sunny.

"Ini..." Sunny menyentuh jas milik Chanyeol yang tersampir didekatnya "Milik calon suami-mu?" Sunny mengendus wangi parfum di jas tersebut "Kenapa, aku merasa tidak asing dengan bau parfum calon suami-mu?"

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya. Jika dibandingkan dengan wartawan, Sunny lebih menyeramkan saat bertanya. Sahabatnya itu akan terus-terusan bertanya ini dan itu sampai rasa penasaran-nya terjawab.

"Eum ya. Jas itu milik calon suamiku." Baekhyun ingin memberitahu Chanyeol agar tidak cepat-cepat segera kembali. Mencegah agar Sunny tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih belum siap jika Sunny nanti menerornya lantaran ia calon istri Chanyeol. Dan ia juga telah menyembunyikan fakta itu dari Sunny.

Untungnya, Sunny tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Namun wanita itu tetap bertahan disana sampai hampir 20 menit lamanya.

Sunny membahas beberapa hal bersama Baekhyun. Jika Sunny lebih leluasa mengobrol, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang dihantui rasa was-was. Was-was akan munculnya Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba. Baekhyun hanya akan pasrah jika Sunny nanti memarahinya.

Mungkin sudah seharusnya ia menceritakan tentang calon suaminya. Tapi, Baekhyun masih enggan bercerita karena takut Sunny marah. Mengenai fans Chanyeol dikampus, Baekhyun tidak takut pada para fans Chanyeol. Ia tidak akan takut jika mereka marah padanya, kalaupun ia di bully- maka Baekhyun akan membalas mereka.

Tapi, jika Sunny marah karena ia berbohong. Baekhyun takut Sunny menjauhinya.

Lama mereka mengobrol, sampai terhanyut dalam obrolan. Perlahan pintu kamar VIP itu terbuka, dan menampilkan Chanyeol yang masuk dengan sekotak pizza ditangan lelaki itu.

" _Sweetheart,_ aku membawa pesanan-mu..." Senyum Chanyeol yang semula terukir, tergantikan dengan sebuah kekagetan luar biasa- saat didalam sana ada Sunny yang juga tengah melotot kaget ke arahnya.

-o0o-

Chanyeol keluar untuk menanyakan pada dokter, tentang Baekhyun yang ingin memakan pizza. Chanyeol memastikan terlebih dahulu pada dokter, karena ia tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun semakin kesakitan nantinya.

Ketika ia selesai menemui dokter dan duduk sebentar disalah satu bangku yang berada di koridor rumah sakit. Ia menerima panggilan telepon dari Sunbin. Tentu saja Chanyeol langsung mengangkatnya, mengingat Sunbin sekretaris nya dan bisa saja wanita itu menelpon untuk memberitahukan sesuatu yang penting mengenai perusahaan.

Dan benar saja. Sunbin baru saja memberitahukan padanya jika ada beberapa berkas yang harus segera Chanyeol tanda-tangani dan tidak bisa ditunda sampai besok atau-pun lusa. Karena itu adalah sebuah perjanjian bisnis dengan rekan bisnis Chanyeol.

Jadi, Chanyeol menyuruh Sunbin untuk membawa berkas penting itu kerumah sakit. Karena Chanyeol tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit, apalagi membiarkan Baekhyun sendirian dirumah sakit.

Chanyeol yang sudah memesan pizza sebelumnya, ia menunggu sebentar sampai pizza yang dipesannya datang. Ia membayar dan membawa pizza pesanan Baekhyun. Kembali kekamar VIP rumah sakit dimana Baekhyun dirawat.

Senyumnya terukir tampan kala membayangkan wajah senang Baekhyun, karena bisa memakan pizza. Langkah kakinya terulai lebih cepat dari sebelumnya ketika kamar yang ditujunya sudah berada didepan mata.

Ia buka pintu kamar VIP itu, seraya memanggil Baekhyun dengan panggilan kesayangannya.

" _Sweetheart,_ aku membawa pesanan-mu..."

Namun, senyum Chanyeol yang semula terukir, tergantikan dengan sebuah kekagetan luar biasa- saat didalam sana ada Sunny yang tengah melotot kaget ke arahnya.

"Mr. Loey?" Kaget Sunny melihat Chanyeol. Dan Sunny semakit kaget mendengar Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun bukan dengan nama sahabatnya itu.

Sunny tidak tuli untuk tak mendengar panggilan kesayangan yang baru saja di ucapkan Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun

" _Sweetheart_?" Sunny memandangi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian, menuntut sebuah penjelasan.

Dan ketika Baekhyun tersenyum canggung. Saat itulah dia mengerti, jika calon suami Baekhyun adalah dosen _sexy_ incaran para mahasiswa dikampus mereka. Mr. Loey alias Park Chanyeol.

"Hai miss Kim." Chanyeol menyapa canggung. Berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

Menaruh kotak pizza yang dibawanya, dimeja kecil samping tempat tidur Baekhyun berbaring.

"Adakah dari kalian yang mau menjelaskan sesuatu padaku?" Sunny masih duduk disana.

Duduk disofa dengan tangan yang sudah bersidekap di depan dadanya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan sesaat, sebelum kemudian Chanyeol yang menjelaskan semuanya pada Sunny.

"Baekhyun calon istriku, miss Kim. Maaf karena Baekhyun dan aku merahasiakan ini semua. Baekhyun yang memintanya- bukan aku. Karena aku, jelas sangat ingin mendeklarasikan hubungan kami pada publik." Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun, menyalahkan Baekhyun atas ide untuk menyembunyikan hubungan mereka.

Sunny mendelik ke arah Baekhyun. Kini ia menyalahkan Baekhyun, namun tetap ikut bahagia mendengar jika sahabatnya akan menikah dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki _sexy_ yang juga ia kagumi.

Namun tenang saja, karena Sunny bukan seorang teman yang akan menikung teman sendiri hanya karena tertarik pada lelaki yang sama.

"Jadi, kalian sudah..."

"Kami sudah bertunangan. Pernikahan kami tinggal beberapa bulan lagi. Rencana-nya, aku akan menikahi Baekhyun setelah Baekhyun lulus kuliah." Chanyeol mengecek ponselnya, mendapat pesan masuk dari Sunbin yang mengatakan sudah berada ditempat parkir "Aku permisi sebentar untuk menelpon." Chanyeol keluar ruangan itu lagi, menelpon Sunbin dan menyuruh wanita itu ke ruangan dimana Baekhyun dirawat.

Karena, Chanyeol tidak suka jika diperintah oleh Sunbin agar ia yang menemui Sunbin diparkiran.

Apa Sunbin waras menyuruh atasan-nya turun kebawah untuk menanda-tangani berkas perusahaan didalam mobil.

"Kau harus berhati-hati Baekhyun." Sunny mendekat dan berbicara untuk mengingatkan tentang seuatu hal yang belum lama ini ia dengar dari gosip yang tersebar.

Dasar wanita gosip.

"Kudengar, sekretarisnya terus mendekati . Maksudku, calon suami-mu itu." Sunny tidak ingin jika sahabatnya harus sedih kala Chanyeol direbut orang lain.

"Aku bahkan mengibarkan bendera perang padanya."

Jawaban yang Sunny dengar dari Baekhyun, membuatnya nyaris tertawa.

"Benarkah?" Sunny tergelak pelan.

"Yeah. Ia terang-terangan ingin menggoda Chanyeol. Jadi, aku melayani ajakan perangnya itu." Baekhyun sedikit bangun, lalu meminta Sunny membuka kotak pizza yang dibawakan Chanyeol untuknya "Seharusnya dia sadar, jika dia bukan apa-apa dibanding aku yang cantik, manis, dan imut begini."

Sunny tersedak potongan pizza yang baru digigitnya.

Baekhyun dengan tingkat percaya diri yang tinggi. Karena Baekhyun memang cantik, manis, dan menggemaskan. Imut lebih tepatnya.

"Kau memang sahabatku yang cantik. Hari ini aku membenarkan ucapanmu karena wanita itu memang tidak jauh lebih cantik darimu. _Level_ -nya berada dibawahmu." Sunny membenarkan.

Kali ini Baekhyun yang tergelak. Rasa sakit ditubuhnya yang semula ia rasakan- mulai berangsur pulih. Kedatangan Sunny yang menjenguknya, mengobrol banyak hal. Termasuk membicarakan sekretaris Chanyeol yang menjadi musuh Baekhyun. Cukup membuat mood Baekhyun membaik.

Chanyeol kembali masuk kedalam setelah menelpon. Tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun sebentar dan memilih duduk untuk menunggu Sunbin yang lama sekali sampai disana.

Sunbin mendadak menjadi siput yang lambat jika Chanyeol menyuruh wanita itu melakukan seuatu, tapi ada Baekhyun disekitarnya. Lama-kelamaan Chanyeol mulai muak dengan kinerja Sunbin. Padahal, ia ingin mempertahankan Sunbin karena memang kinerja Sunbin dalam hal pekerjaan benar-benar bagus.

Baekhyun masih asyik makan pizza bersama Sunny yang tidak sebebas sebelum ada Chanyeol. Sunny cukup canggung dengan kehadiran Chanyeol. Karena, ya tentu saja ia masih belum terlalu akrab dengan calon suami Baekhyun.

Selain fakta jika Chanyeol adalah dosen dikampusnya, Sunny juga cukup dibuat tidak percaya jika seorang Byun Baekyun akan menikah dengan Park Chanyeol. Bujangan _sexy_ kaya raya incaran hampir semua wanita, yang ingin bersanding dengan lelaki itu.

Bunyi pintu terbuka mengintrupsi semua orang yang ada didalam ruangan itu. Sunbin datang membawa berkas perusahaan dan langsung mencari Chanyeol yang kebetulan sudah duduk disofa dan siap untuk melihat berkas-berkas penting tersebut.

Tanpa menyapa Baekhyun terlebih dahulu, Sunbin duduk dan memberikan berkas itu pada Chanyeol. Mulai menjelaskan sedikit beberapa hal tentang perjanjian bisnis yang harus ditanda-tangani lelaki itu.

Baekhyun membuang potongan pizza yang belum selesai ia makan ke kotak pizza yang berada di pangkuannya. Seperti hal-nya Baekhyun, Sunny juga cukup geram dengan ketidak-sopanan Sunbin yang menganggap Baekhyun dan dirinya tidak ada disana.

"Seseorang baru saja bertingkah seperti se-ekor binatang yang tidak tahu sopan santun." Sindir Sunny begitu tajam.

Baekhyun menahan tawa-nya mendengar sindiran Sunny yang begitu tajam layaknya pisau.

Sampai Sunbin yang semula pokus pada berkas dan Chanyeol- menoleh ke arah Sunny. Kedua mata milik Sunny dan Sunbin sempat bersitatap sebentar seraya memancarkan kebencian dari keduanya. Sunbin kembali pada tujuannya datang kesana, memberitahukan beberapa hal penting lain pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun sebentar, melempar senyum dan kedipan dimata kanannya. Berusaha memberitahu Baekhyun, jika ia hanya tengah melakukan pekerjaannya. Dan ia juga meminta Baekhyun mengerti jika berkas yang dibawa Sunbin memang benar-benar membutuhkan tanda tangan-nya.

Baekhyun kembali memakan pizza miliknya. Namun, kedua mata sipit-nya menatap ke arah Sunbin yang duduk bersebalahan dengan Chanyeol.

Sunny tak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Sahabat Baekhyun itu bahkan terlihat seperti se-ekor _predator_ yang hendak memakan mangsanya. Sunny tidak suka jika calon suami sahabatnya didekati ular berbisa seperti Sunbin.

Mereka menatap tajam Sunbin seperti hendak mengeluarkan sinar laser dari kedua mata mereka masing-masing. Mereka berdua bisa melihat dengan jelas, jika Sunbin sengaja mendekatkan payudara kecilnya untuk menempel pada lengan Chanyeol.

"Payudara-nya saja kecil. Tapi dia berani merayu calon suamiku." Gumam Baekhyun yang di angguki Sunny.

Dan, Baekhyun dan Sunny yakin jika Chanyeol tampak merasa risih. Mengingat Chanyeol terus-terusan merubah posisi duduknya kala Sunbin mendekatkan tubuhnya. Lengan Baekhyun terkepal, begitupun dengan Sunny. Mereka berdua hendak meledak bersamaan untuk memarahi Sunbin, jika saja mereka tidak mendengar pintu kamar Baekhyun yang kembali terbuka, berhasil mengalihkan semua orang yang ada disana.

Baekhyun yang tidak kenal dengan orang yang membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam kamar VIP itu, hanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu. Chanyeol yang sudah selesai menanda-tangani berkas penting miliknya, menoleh dan berseru kala seseorang yang dikenalnya datang untuk menjenguk Baekhyun- calon istri-nya.

"Hallo Brian." Chanyeol memberikan berkas itu pada Sunbin yang tengah menatap .

Sebelumnya, Chanyeol memang memberitahu Brian jika ia tengah berada di rumah sakit karena Baekhyun sakit.

Sementara Sunny, tampak kembali terperangah dengan telunjuknya yang menunjuk ke arah Brian.

"Bukankah, kau Lee Kwangsoo? Eumm, maksudku Brian- alias Lee Kwangsoo."

Dan kali ini, Baekhyun yang menatap Sunny kaget. Bukan kaget karena Sunny tahu siapa itu , tapi Baekhyun kaget karena mengetahui nama asli dari Brian. Yang setahu dia, kerap sekali mendekati Sunbin akhir-akhir ini.

"Ah, kau mengenalku. Padahal aku lama tinggal di Amerika dan baru kembali ke Korea belum lama ini."

Jadi, Mr. Brian itu siapa?

Dia adalah Lee Kwangsoo. Nama aslinya adalah Lee Kwangsoo, seorang pengusaha muda namun belum kunjung menikah karena belum menemukan pujaan hatinya. Tapi, orang lebih mengenalnya dengan Mr. Brian, karena itu adalah namanya selama ia tinggal di Amerika.

Chanyeol sendiri sudah tahu. Karena ia kenal Kwangsoo sudah lama. Ia mengikuti orang-orang yang memanggil Kwangsoo dengan nama , karena memang itu nama panggilannya di dunia bisnis.

Baekhyun yang melihat ada celah untuk membalas perbuatan Sunbin, tersenyum misterius. Ia kemudian menyimpan kotak pizza dalam pangkuannya, dan berseru cukup kencang memanggil Kwangsoo. Lebih tepatnya, menggoda Kwangsoo alias .

"Mr. Brian, kau pasti kesini bersama Sunbin-ssi? Aigo, rupa-nya diam-diam kalian berkencan ya?"

Sontak saja Sunbin membulatkan kedua matanya seraya menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku kesini sendiri." Bantah Sunbin.

"Oh. Kupikir kau bersama Mr. Brian." Baekhyun mengangguk-ngangguk, kemudian kembali menggoda Sunbin dan "Kalau begitu, Mr. Brian pasti sengaja datang kemari untuk bertemu Sunbin kan? Tapi karena tidak mempunyai alasan untuk bertemu Sunbin, jadi Mr. Brian berpura-pura menjenguk aku yang sakit. Hahaha Mr. Brian, jika kau suka pada Sunbin kau harus mengatakannya." Baekhyun menatap ke arah Sunbin "Betulkan Sunbin-ssi? Kau kan lajang, kenapa kau tidak berkencan saja dengan Mr. Brian? Mr. Brian kan orangnya baik, dia juga selalu membantumu."

Sunny menahan tawanya. Tersenyum geli, mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan Baekhyun. Pembalasan dendam yang menghibur, menurut Sunny.

Lee Kwangsoo atau tertawa pelan. Bukannya tersinggung, ia justru terhibur dengan Baekhyun. Dan merasa harus berterima kasih pada Baekhyun, karena apa yang dilontarkan Baekhyun perihal pura-pura menjenguk Baekhyun memang benar adanya.

"Jika kau sedang sakit, seharusnya kau tidak banyak berbicara hal yang tidak masuk akal. Kau tidak ingin sakitmu itu tambah parah kan?" Sunbin membalas ucapan Baekyun dengan kata-kata yang lebih terdengar sebuah sumpah ditelinga Chanyeol.

"Apa kau sedang menyumpahi calon istri-ku, Lee Sunbin?"

Sunbin berjengit ditempatnya. Lontaran kata dari mulut Chanyeol ketika memanggil nama lengkapnya, membuat nyalinya menciut.

"Kembalilah ke perusahaan, dan kerjakan semua pekerjaan yang belum kau selesaikan." Chanyeol menatap ke Sunbin "Kuharap kau merubah sikap kurang ajarmu itu Sunbin. Karena aku tidak suka jika kau berusaha menyakiti calon istriku, Baekhyun."

Kwangsoo yang merasa ruangan itu berubah menjadi sepi dari sebelumnya, memutuskan mengajak Sunbin keluar dari ruang kamar rawat VIP itu. Karena, jika Sunbin terus berada disana, ia yakin Chanyeol akan semakin murka. Sunny yang mengerti juga ikut pamit pulang pada Baekyun dan Chanyeol. Setelah berpamitan ia segera keluar dari ruang rawat Baekhyun.

Setelah semua orang pergi, Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, naik keatas tempat tidur itu, mengajak Baekhyun berbaring dengan-nya. Memeluk tubuh mungil itu begitu erat. Menghirup aroma _vanilla_ dan strawberry yang menguar dari tubuh Baekhyun. Wangi aroma tubuh Baekhyun mampu membuat Chanyeol tenang. Menenangkan amarah yang semula berkecamuk dalam diri Chanyeol.

"Apa aku harus memecatnya? Aku merasa Sunbin semakin menjengkelkan." Chanyeol berbicara dengan masih memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

Meminta saran pada calon istri-nya yang kerap sekali dibuat kesal oleh Sunbin, sekretarisnya sendiri. Chanyeol mengelus-ngelus punggung Baekhyun dalam dekap hangatnya.

"Tidak perlu memecatnya. Aku salah karena sudah memancing kemarahan nya. Tapi, aku merasa terhibur jika sudah bersiteru dengan Sunbin. Hehe." Baekhyun mendongkak dan tersenyum manis "Dan aku juga merasa, jika Mr. Brian bisa membuat Sunbin berubah dan berhenti menyukaimu lagi."

Chanyeol membalas senyum manis Baekhyun. Mengelus pipi Baekhyun yang seperti _mochi_. Melayangkan ciuman manis di bibir Baekyun dan setelahnya kembali mendekap Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Aku pikir kau akan menyuruhku untuk segera memecatnya."

"Hei, aku tidak sejahat itu. Lagipula, aku percaya padamu _sir_. Kau tidak akan bisa berpaling dariku hanya karena Sunbin." Baekhyun kembali memeluk erat calon suaminya itu.

"Kau benar _sweeetheart_. Aku tidak bisa berpaling darimu."

Mereka berdua tergelak bersama. Menikmati suasana sepi kamar rawat VIP itu hanya berdua. Setelah perdebatan kecil Baekhyun dengan Sunbin, kini Chanyeol mulai mengenal Baekhyun yang sebenarnya.

Calon istri-nya itu memang kekanak-kanakan di saat-saat tertentu. Namun juga seorang yang pe-maaf dan tidak menaruh dendam pada orang untuk waktu yang lama. Baekhyun hanya akan balas menggigit jika orang lain lebih dulu menggigitnya. Baekhyun, di umurnya yang jauh lebih muda dari Sunbin, lebih dewasa Baekhyun dibandingkan dengan Sunbin yang justru tidak bisa bersikap dewasa.

Soal kedua orang tua Chanyeol, mereka tidak bisa menjenguk Baekhyun karena baru saja terbang ke Amerika tadi pagi. Dan Baekhyun bukan seorang gadis manja yang menuntut dijenguk oleh calon mertua-nya.

Dengan keberadaan Chanyeol disampingnya saja, sudah membuat ia senang dan merasa aman.

Walau memang gangguan kecil seperti Sunbin, cukup membuat ia kesal.

Baekhyun melepas pelukan Chanyeol. Sedikit meregangkan pelukan itu, untuk membuat sedikit celah agar ia bisa berbicara menyeruakkan ide gila-nya. Benar-benar ide yang terdengar sangat gila.

"Apa lain kali, kita bercinta didepan Sunbin saja- agar dia berhenti mendekatimu?"

Suara batuk akibat kaget itu terdengar. Itu Chanyeol yang terbatuk sekaligus merona malu mendengar ide gila yang baru saja Baekhyun lontarkan.

Oh- Baekhyun, calon istri-nya yang menggemaskan dan menggairahkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Maaf tidak ada NC di chapter ini ya. Haha**

 **Thanks reader-nim Kalian benar-benar luar biasa.**


	6. MLMH CH 06

**~ Mr. Loey, My Husband ~**

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

 _Happy Reading..._

 _ **BGM Senorita - Shawn Mendes Feat Camila Cabello**_

"Baekhyun, maukah kau datang bersamaku ke festival kampus sabtu ini?" Seorang lelaki tampan baru saja mengajak Baekhyun pergi bersamanya ke acara festival kampus akhir pekan ini.

Lelaki tampan itu adalah Seunghun.

Yah, bisa dikatakan Seunghun salah satu mahasiswa populer di kampus Baekhyun. Selain tampan, pemuda itu juga anak orang kaya. Terlebih, pemuda tampan itu juga baik hati. Selalu mengumbar senyum pada setiap orang yang ditemuinya.

Mungkin jika Sunny yang diajak, pasti Sunny tak akan menolak ajakan Seunghun. Tapi, Seunghun mengajak Baekhyun. Tentu saja Baekhyun akan menolaknya tanpa memikirkan-nya lebih dulu.

Ia sudah membuka mulutnya untuk menolak ajakan Seunghun, namun sebuah suara dengan nada yang sarat akan kemarahan terdengar dari arah belakangnya.

"Byun Baekhyun, Kim Sunny!" Chanyeol memanggilnya dan Sunny bersamaan, seraya berjalan ke arah mereka berdua dengan beberapa buku tebal yang kemudian diberikan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun dan Sunny "Kalian berdua bawa itu keruanganku, sekarang!" Chanyeol sempat melirik Seunghun yang memperhatikannya.

Tatapan penuh kekesalan yang terlihat dikedua mata Chanyeol, tidak membuat Seunghun menciut. Ia yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya menatap Chanyeol biasa saja, dan membungkuk sebentar untuk menghormati Chanyeol yang berstatus Dosen dikampusnya.

"Sepertinya, kau akan mendapat masalah Baekhyun!" Sunny berbisik pelan, tawanya ia tahan kala melihat tatapan membunuh yang diberikan Chanyeol untuk Seunghun.

Park Chanyeol, alias yang memang dikenal cukup galak itu benar-benar terlihat menyeramkan ketika calon istrinya- Baekhyun, ada yang mendekati. Mungkin yang lain berpikir jika kebetulan saja meminta Baekhyun dan Sunny membawakan barang-barang mereka.

Tapi, Sunny yang tahu bahwa Dosen mereka itu adalah calon suami sahabatnya- Baekhyun, ingin sekali ia menertawakan Baekhyun yang akan mendapat hukuman atau mungkin di marahi Chanyeol. Padahal, yang mengajak Baekhyun untuk pergi ke festvival kampus adalah Seunghun.

Sesampainya didalam ruangan, Chanyeol duduk disofa seraya menunggu Baekhyun dan Sunny masuk membawa buku-buku mata kuliah bisnis miliknya. Chanyeol melepas dasi di kerah kemejanya. Menyimpannya di ujung sofa, lalu menyender pada sandaran sofa.

Setelah Baekhyun dan Sunny masuk, ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Meminta keduanya menyimpan buku-buku miliknya itu ke atas meja.

"Miss Kim, kau bisa pulang lebih dulu. Aku harus membicarakan sesuatu dengan Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menatap Sunny, meminta pengertian dari teman calon istrinya itu.

Tentu saja Sunny mengerti, ia bahkan memang berniat segera pergi dari ruangan Chanyeol karena tidak ingin menganggu pasangan itu.

"Tentu Mr. Aku titip sahabatku!" Sunny melambai pada Baekhyun "Sampai jumpa Bee!" Sunny lalu keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol.

Saat itulah Chanyeol segera mengunci pintu ruangannya, menimbulkan keryitan di dahi Baekhyun.

"Hah!" Baekhyun menghela nafas "Aku tahu ini tidak akan cepat selesai. Apa kesalahanku kali ini?" Baekhyun bertanya ketika melihat raut kekesalan di wajah tampan calon suaminya.

Chanyeol mendekat, menarik Baekhyun untuk menempel erat pada tubuhnya. Lalu mengiring Baekhyun untuk setengah berbaring disofa ruangannya. Tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk mengambil dasi miliknya, lalu mulai mengikatkan dasi itu dipergelangan tangan Baekhyun- yang tentu saja mendapat protesan keras dari si mungil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun hendak bangkit, namun tubuh kecilnya sudah lebih dulu kembali terbaring karena Chanyeol tak membiarkannya beranjak dari sana.

"Mencoba hal baru dalam bercinta sayang~~~" Chanyeol memangku tubuh Baekhyun untuk membuka resleting rok yang dikenakan Baekhyun.

"Lakukan didalam kamar itu, jangan disini!" pinta Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Tempat yang sempit akan membuat kegiatan bercinta kita semakin nikmat sayang~~" kembali, ia merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah setengah telanjang.

Baekhyun hanya mengenakan _tshirt_ atasnya saja, rok dan celana dalamnya sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di atas meja. Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangan Baekhyun ke atas kepalanya.

"Jangan bergerak dan tetaplah seperti ini!" titah Chanyeol seraya mencium bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggulung _tshirt_ Baekhyun, membuatnya naik keatas dan kemudian ia gunakan _tshirt_ itu untuk menutupi kedua mata sipit Baekhyun.

"Hei! Aku tidak bisa melihatmu!" protes Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa pelan, tangan lelaki itu membuka kaitan bra milik Baekhyun. Meloloskan payudara indah milik Baekhyun, yang ukurannya semakin besar karena terus dijamah oleh nya.

Tangannya mulai menjamah setiap titik sensitif milik Baekhyun, payudaranya ia kecupi dan ia jilati dengan begitu sensual. Baekhyun mengerang seraya menggigit bibirnya, semakin bergeliat tidak nyaman kala Chanyeol menjamah pusat tubuhnya. Melesakkan dua jarinya sekaligus, sampai lengkingan suara Baekhyun terdengar karena aksi tiba-tiba yang dilakukan Chanyeol.

" _Sir_..." Baekhyun hendak menggerakan tangannya, namun tangan kiri Chanyeol berhasil membuat ruang geraknya terbatas.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan bergerak sayang~~ tetap seperti ini!" Chanyeol menciumnya.

"Sialan!" Baekhyun mengumpat pelan kala _clit_ nya dicubit oleh jari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya menyentuh Baekhyun dengan jarinya, tapi Baekhyun sepertinya akan segera menjemput puncaknya. Jari Chanyeol benar-benar memporak-porandakan pertahanannya.

" _Ahhh ahhhh sir...kumohon_!" Baekhyun mendongkak dan mendesah hebat kala kedua jari milik Chanyeol semakin cepat bergerak keluar masuk dalam kewanitaannya.

"Sebentar sayang...aku tidak ingin menyakitimu!" Chanyeol kembali meraup puting payudara Baekhyun, mengulumnya rakus seakan takut jika ada orang lain yang ikut merasakan payudara indah Baekhyun.

Semakin cepat jarinya bergerak, semakin ganas pula ia mengigit dan melumat payudara Baekhyun secara bergantian. Chanyeol masih berpakaian lengkap, sedangkan Baekhyun telanjang dibawah kungkungannya. Chanyeol suka ketika hanya Baekhyun yang telanjang untuknya.

Tubuh mungil itu terhentak-hentak pelan dan menggeliat kala semakin dekat dengan pencapaian-nya. Desah merdu Baekhyun semakin mengudara. Chanyeol melepaskan jarinya, dan menggantinya dengan lidahnya yang mengobrak-abrik kewanitaan Baekhyun.

" _Ohhh! Ahhh.."_ Baekhyun melengkungkan tubuhnya kala dia benar-benar sampai pada puncaknya.

Chanyeol menyesap semua cairan milik Baekhyun seraya tertawa pelan. Mendapati gadisnya terengah hebat hanya karena jari dan lidahnya, Chanyeol selalu merasa puas dan bangga.

"Kita pindah!" Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun _bridal_ , membawa kesayangannya masuk kedalam kamar kecil diruangannya.

Tempat ini menjadi rumah kedua mereka jika ingin bercinta dikampus. Dan sudah tak terhitung berapa kali mereka bercinta didalam kamar itu.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun. Kali ini meloloskan _tshirt_ Baekhyun yang menutupi kedua matanya, lalu ia menggantinya dengan sebuah penutup mata berwarna hitam yang sebelumnya sudah ia persiapkan disana. Rupanya, Chanyeol benar-benar mempersiapkan semua keperluannya untuk bercinta dengan Baekhyun. Setelah memasangkannya, Chanyeol membuka celana dan juga kemejanya. Selanjutnya ia merangkak diatas tubuh Baekhyun yang terbaring pasrah menunggunya.

Ciuman dibibir Baekhyun ia berikan, kala dibawah saja kejantanannya tengah merangsak masuk kedalam pusat tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah sangat siap menerimanya. Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol menguasai tubuhnya, ia harus menahan untuk memeluk tubuh Chanyeol. Ikatan dasi dilengannya, dan juga matanya yang tertutup membuat kesan _sexy_ dirinya bertambah. Chanyeol benar-benar mendamba akan suara desahan merdu Baekhyun. Bibir mungil Baekhyun mendesahkan namanya dengan merdu, dengan suara indah yang rela Chanyeol tukar dengan apapun.

Dibawahnya, Baekhyun menikmati Chanyeol yang tengah bergerak mengejar tempo. Memberikan kenikmatan serta kebahagiaan yang Baekhyun sukai. Chanyeol didalam tubuhnya benar-benar luar biasa cocok, seolah-solah ia telah menemukan potongan puzzle yang lama hilang. Chanyeol benar-benar luar biasa menakjubkan. Dan Baekhyun bagi Chanyeol adalah segalanya.

Chanyeol terus mendorong kejantananya dengan tempo yang mampu memporak-porandakan Baekhyun, hingga wanita mungil itu mendesah seperti orang gila.

 _"Ahhhhh Chanyeol...ahhhh ahhh eummmm..."_ kadang, bibir mungil Baekhyun mengeluarkan makian karena Chanyeol tak memberikannya sedikit jeda untuk mengatur napas.

Chanyeol mendesis diatas tubuh Baekhyun, suara berat Chanyeol menjadi candu bagi Baekhyun. Ia menyukai Chanyeol yang kerap ikut mendesah dan mendesis, menahan desahan karena jepitan kewanitaannya pada kejantanan lelaki itu.

Baekhyun merasakan gerakan Chanyeol yang semakin cepat dan penuh didalam tubuhnya, jadi ia membiarkan Chanyeol menguasai tubunya dan membiarkan panas membara lagi-lagi membakar sarafnya hingga pusat tubuhnya. Baekhyun membuka kakinya lebih lebar lagi, menarik pinggang lelakinya agar semakin intim. Chanyeol semakin dalam menghujam kejantanannya.

"Baekhyun...sayang~~~" Chanyeol sendiri ikut pening. Baekhyun yang menjepit pusat tubuhnya benar-benar menakjubkan.

Chanyeol menghujam semakin dalam. Tubuh mungil itu mengikuti pergerakannya, terhentak-hentak kala ia semakin cepat tak tahu aturan menghujam kewanitaan Baekhyun.

Kemudian saat Chanyeol menekannya lebih dalam, jeritan Baekhyun terdengar bersamaan dengan napas lega Chanyeol. Mereka terengah-engah mengais udara setelah pencapaian mereka yang menakjubkan.

Chanyeol tersenyum tampan, menyingkirkan sejumput rambut yang menghalangi wajah cantik wanitanya. Mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan penuh, lalu memberikan ciuman pada seluruh wajah simungil. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum ringan saat Chanyeol menghujani wajahnya dengan ciuman.

"Jangan pergi ke festival kampus dengan orang lain, atau aku akan mengikatmu diatas tempat tidur. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan kau lepas dariku!" Chanyeol kembali menciumnya.

"Yes _Sir_!" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk patuh.

Chanyeol melepas tautan tubuh mereka dan membawa Baekhyun ke kamar mandi. Ia hanya akan mandi dan kemudian melanjutkan sisa pekerjaannya sebagai Dosen dikampus.

Kalau Baekhyun sih sepertinya akan menunggu Chanyeol dikamar itu, karena kebetulan juga jam kuliahnya sudah selesai. Atau mungkin ia akan pulang, kalau Chanyeol mengizinkan itu juga.

Mereka selesai mandi, Baekhyun memakai kembali pakaian baru yang di sediakan Chanyeol. Chanyeol juga sudah selesai memakai celana dan kemejanya yang baru. Pakaian yang sebelumnya ia pakai, ia simpan dalam sebuah tas kecil bersama dengan pakaian milik Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin pulang!" pinta Baekhyun.

"Sayang, orang akan curiga jika melihat kau keluar dari ruanganku dengan pakaian yang berbeda dari sebelumnya!" Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun "Tunggu disini sampai jam kuliah selesai, kita pulang bersama-sama!" Ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun sebelum keluar kamar dan mengambil barang-barang Baekhyun "Aku akan memesan makanan!" Chanyeol tidak lupa jika simungil kesayangannya itu belum makan siang.

Jadi, ia memesan beberapa makanan sebelum mengajar dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun yang berdiam diri didalam kamar yang ada diruangan Chanyeol itu. Setelah mengurus keperluan Baekhyun, ia membawa buku mata bisnisnya dan segera pergi dari ruangannya. Ia harus mengajar satu kelas lagi hari ini, setelahnya ia bisa pulang.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menunggu. Ia mengusir kebosanan dengan menonton televisi seraya memakan, makanan yang sudah dibeli Chanyeol untuknya. Ia tak habis pikir dengan calon suaminya itu, sepertinya Chanyeol berniat membuatnya gemuk.

Lihatlah semua makanan yang dipesan lelaki itu. Selain banyak, semuanya juga menganduk lemak. Baekhyun tidak perduli dengan itu, ia melahap semua selagi perutnya masih kuat menampung. Toh, Baekhyun makan banyak-pun ia selalu langsing. Ia tidak pernah mendapati berat badannya naik sampai berkilo-kilogram.

Menunggu sampai dua jam lamanya, akhirnya Chanyeol selesai mengajar. Mereka berdiam diri dikampus sampai jam menunjukan pukul empat sore. Mereka keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol, dan berjalan santai tanpa menaruh curiga akan seseorang memergoki mereka tengah berjalan berduaan menuju tempat parkir. Kampus memang tidak sepi, masih ada beberapa mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang. Baekhyun membawa buku milik Chanyeol, semata-mata agar terlihat jika ia tengah membantu dosen nya itu. Baekhyun masih belum siap hubungan mereka tersebar dikampus.

Sayangnya, mereka lengah. Karena seorang mahasiswi yang sekelas dengan Baekhyun, melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pulang bersama. Dan ia juga merasa heran dengan pakaian Baekhyun yang sudah berganti.

Jika orang lain yang kepergok pulang bersama Chanyeol, mungkin Chanyeol akan merasa hawatir dan was-was. Tapi tidak untuk lelaki itu. Walaupun nanti ada gosip jika ia pulang bersama dengan Baekhyun, dan di gosipkan terlibat sebuah hubungan antara dirinya dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol justru akan senang. Dengan begitu, ia bisa mengumumkan pada publik jika Baekhyun dan dirinya akan segera menikah.

-o0o-

Dan gosip itu benar-benar ada. Dua hari berselang, gosip itu tersebar dengan cepat. Gosip tentang Baekhyun yang jalan bersama Dosen tampan, Park Chanyeol.

Awalnya ia tak perduli. Namun, Baekhyun merasa geram dengan gosip yang tersebar itu. Disini, ia dijelek-jelekan. Orang-orang yang menyebarkan gosip mengatakan, jika ia adalah seorang jalang yang menggoda Dosennya sendiri agar mendapat nilai tinggi dan bagus di kampus.

Baekhyun jelas tidak terima.

Jadilah sekarang ia disini. Berhadapan dengan Nancy, yang memangku kedua tangannya didepan dada seraya menatap Baekhyun. Mereka ada dikantin, menjadi tontonan orang-orang. Baekhyun mengabaikan bisikan orang disekitarnya. Ia jelas mendengar mereka berbisik membicarakannya. Namun ia tidak perduli, karena sekarang ia akan memberi pelajaran pada orang yang tengah menyebarkan gosip murahan itu.

Sunny berlari, setelah selesai membaca gosip murahan yang sengaja ditempel di mading kampus oleh teman-teman Nancy. Ia mencari Baekhyun kekantin setelah bertanya pada beberapa orang.

"Kau sialan!" Baekhyun mendekat dan langsung menampar Nancy. Nancy dan teman-temannya kaget atas tindakan yang baru saja dilakukan Baekhyun.

"YAKKK!" Nancy berdiri, menatap tajam Baekhyun dan hendak membalas tamparan yang baru saja diberikan Baekhyun.

Namun Baekhyun menahan tangan Nancy, kini ia mencengkram erat tangan Nancy dengan sekuat tenaga. Menatap nyalang ke arah Nancy, ia benar-benar marah akan gosip murahan yang sudah disebarkan Nancy.

Baekhyun tidak pernah mengganggu orang lain, ia selalu berusaha untuk tidak membuat masalah dengan orang lain. Itu sebabnya ia hanya berteman dengan Sunny, karena hanya sahabatnya itulah yang mengerti akan dirinya. Sekalipun ia pernah bangkrut dan terpuruk, Sunny tidak pernah meninggalkan ia. Sunny tetap berteman dengannya, meskipun ia kerap meminjam uang pada sahabatnya itu.

Nancy bukanlah orang asing bagi Baekhyun. Dia adalah orang yang pernah menjadi temannya dulu, ketika ia masih dikenal sebagai seorang anak dari keluarga Byun. Sebelum akhirnya Nancy menjauhinya setelah tahu ia bangkrut dan kehilangan kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal karena dulu pernah menjadi temanmu. Ah, atau kusebut saja kau itu seorang _parasit_ dan kerap memanfaatkan orang lain?" Baekhyun yang lupa jika Nancy bersama teman-temannya, harus menerima sebuah siraman air putih diwajahnya ketika teman Nancy membantu Nancy.

"Brengsek!" Sunny menembus segerombolan orang yang tengah menonton Baekhyun dan Nancy.

Ia membalas perbuatan teman Nancy dengan menyiram Nancy menggunakaan jus jeruk milik orang lain yang ia sendiri tidak tahu milik siapa.

"SIALAN!" Nancy kesal, ia menatap tajam Sunny dan beralih menatap tajam Baekhyun. Setelahnya, ia langsung menjambak rambut Baekhyun sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SIALAN!" Baekhyun berusaha melepas tangan Nancy dari rambutnya, Sunny juga membantunya dengan berusaha menjauhkan Nancy.

Namun teman Nancy menarik tubuh Sunny.

"Sialan kau Joo Won!" Sunny mendorong tubuh Joo Won sampai tersungkur ke lantai. Dan ia kembali membantu Baekhyun yang sudah terbaring dilantai dengan Nancy yang berada diatasnya.

Baekhyun sebenarnya bisa saja menang dan mengalahkan Nancy, namun sialnya ia terpeleset karena air yang mengenang dilantai. Akibatnya ia harus menerima serangan membabi buta dari Nancy, dan satu orang teman Nancy lainnya selain Joo Won.

Nancy mencakar wajah Baekhyun, dan menjambak rambut Baekhyun seraya hendak membenturkan kepala Baekhyun pada kerasnya lantai keramik kampus. Kedua temannya memegangi kaki Baekhyun agar tak berontak.

Baekhyun sudah mengerang dan merasakan perih di pipinya kala Nancy mencakarnya. Belum lagi kepalanya sudah hendak Nancy benturkan kelantai, jika beberapa security tidak secepatnya merelai mereka.

"LEPASKAN AKU! JALANG ITU HARUS MENERIMA AKIBATNYA KARENA TELAH MENAMPARKU!" Nancy berteriak seperti orang gila ketika _security_ menjauhkan dirinya dari Baekhyun yang berhasil Sunny bangunkan.

"Bee...maafkan aku!" Sunny akan memanggil Baekhyun dengan panggilan kesayangannya ketika ia merasa bersalah ataupun ketika benar-benar merindukan Baekhyun.

Setelah Baekhyun terlepas dari Nancy, ia mengusap pipinya karena merasa ada darah yang menetes dari pipinya. Pipinya terluka karena cakaran wanita itu. Dan Baekhyun benar-benar kacau dengan rambut yang acak-acakan dan wajah yang terluka. Sunny menatap Nancy dengan geram.

Dengan emosi yang meluap-luap ia melangkah mendekat pada Nancy dan hendak menampar wanita itu. Namun Baekhyun menarik tangannya, agar ia tidak membalas perlakuan Nancy. Baekhyun tidak mau sampai Sunny mendapat masalah. Jika hanya ia yang mendapat masalah dari pihak kampus, Baekhyun masih bisa meminta bantuan pada Chanyeol. Tapi jika Sunny yang mendapat masalah, ia takut jika Sunny akan dikucilkan oleh teman-teman sahabatnya itu juga.

Pihak kampus membawa Nancy, Baekhyun, Sunny dan Joo Won ke sebuah ruangan khusus bagian konseling. Didepan mereka ada Miss Jiyoung. Perwakilan kampus, pemegang kendali dikampus. Walau Chanyeol berstatus sebagai pemilik kampus, tapi Miss Jiyoung yang mengambil alih kampus. Wanita itu merupakan adik dari ibu Chanyeol. Lebih tepatnya, tante-nya Chanyeol- Park Ji-Young.

"Kalian seperti bocah TK yang berebut permen!" wanita itu menatap mereka semua yang ada disana dengan tatapan tajam bak predator yang ingin melahap habis mangsanya.

Baekhyun menjadi orang yang paling dalam menunduk. Merasa malu karena orang yang kini dihadapannya jelas ia kenali. Mereka berkenalan di acara pertunangan ia dan Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol mengenalkan wanita itu sebagai tante-nya.

Baekhyun sangat takut sekarang. Ia takut jika apa yang terjadi hari ini akan sampai ke telinga Chanyeol dan keluarganya. Baekhyun takut jika keluarga Chanyeol meminta ia meninggalkan lelaki itu. Baekhyun benar-benar takut sekarang. Ia merasakan tubuhnya sedikit gemetar, ketakutan akan apa yang ia pikirkan barusan. Dan ketakutan jika Chanyeol akan memarahi tindak kekanak-kanakannya.

Tapi, Chanyeol tengah berada diluar negeri sekarang. Calon suaminya itu sedang ada perjalanan bisnis untuk lima hari kedepan. Ia berharap kejadian hari ini tidak sampai diketahui oleh Chanyeol. Walau begitu, Baekhyun tetap takut tentang kemungkinan yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

"Nancy dan Joo Won, kalian akan mendapat hukumanmu. Dan Nancy, aku juga akan mengirim email pada kedua orang tuamu dan mengatakan pada mereka jika kau nyaris membunuh Baekhyun." Miss Jiyoung menatap keduanya, ia juga menatap Sunny dan Baekhyun "Kalian berempat juga harus berbaikan, aku tidak mau kejadian hari ini terulang kembali." Miss Jiyoung menghela nafas "Nancy, Joo Won, kalian berdua bisa pergi. Aku akan memberikan hukuman pada kalian besok setelah kalian merenungkan kesalahan kalian."

Miss Jiyoung menghela nafas lagi dan kemudian berjalan ke arah kotak p3k yang tersimpan di sudut ruangan itu. Memberikannya pada Baekhyun dan meminta Sunny untuk mengobati luka di pipi Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu Chanyeol tentang kejadian ini. Tapi, aku juga harus menghukummu. Kau dan temanmu harus membereskan buku-buku di perpustakaan selama seminggu! Kau keberatan?" Tanya Miss Jiyoung.

"Ya. Kami akan mengerjakannya!" Baekhyun menunduk seraya memegangi pipinya dengan kapas yang sudah diberi _betadine_ oleh Sunny.

Sunny mengantar Baekhyun sampai ke apartemen Chanyeol. Membantu sahabatnya itu mengobati luka di pipinya.

"Apa yang akan kau katakan jika calon suamimu itu bertanya tentang luka ini?" Sunny menempelkan plester untuk membuat kapas yang menempel di pipi Baekhyun tidak jatuh.

"Gampang! Aku cukup mengatakan, jika aku dicakar se-ekor kucing ketika bermain dengan se-ekor kucing liar dikampus!" Baekhyun melihat-lihat wajahnya dicermin "Tapi, Nancy memang seperti kucing liar. Dia benar-benar mencakarku sepeti kucing!" keluh Baekhyun merasakan perih di pipinya.

"Yeah! Dia benar-benar brutal!" Sunny meng-iyakan.

"Untung saja lukanya tidak harus dijahit. Aku hanya harus ke salon kecantikan untuk menghilangkan bekas cakarannya." Ucap Baekhyun seraya membaringkan tubuhnya diatas karpet berbulu diruang tengah apartemen Chanyeol.

"SIAL!" teriak Baekhyun yang berhasil mengagetkan Sunny "AKU BENAR BENAR KESAL KARENA KALAH DARINYA! AARRRGGGHHHHH!" Baekhyun berteriak layaknya orang gila sekarang.

Dan Sunny hanya menatapnya seraya memutar bola matanya "Kau sendiri kenapa bisa sampai terjatuh?"

Sunny ikut berbaring disamping Baekhyun. Kaki mereka berdua berada disofa. Menatap langit-langit apartemen seraya merasa kesal karena kelakuan Nancy.

"Aku terpeleset! Dan itu karena air yang Joo Won dan kau tumpahkan." Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Sunny ketika mendapati temannya itu tertawa karena merasa bersalah.

"Aku hanya berusaha membantu. Dan aku tidak tahu jika karena itu kau akan kalah dari kucing liar itu!" Sunny memeluk Baekhyun "Maafkan aku _little Bee!_ "

"Hah!" Baekhyun hanya diam "Aku rindu calon suamiku. Aku rindu mendesah dibawahnya!" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada sendu.

"YACKKKK! Kau tidak kasihan padaku yang LDR ini?" Sunny melepas pelukannya pada Baekhyun dan memasang wajah merajuk.

"Makanya, jangan pacaran sama lelaki Amerika!" ledek Baekhyun seraya tertawa. Sunny yang sebelumnya merajuk ikut tertawa.

Tawa Baekhyun memang selalu menular.

Sesedih apapun dia, jika Baekhyun sudah berhasil tertawa- Sunny akan ikut tertular tawa renyah Baekhyun.

-o0o-

"Yakin karena dicakar kucing?" Chanyeol sudah pulang setelah lima hari melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri.

Saat pulang, wajah bahagianya luntur kala melihat luka di pipi si mungil kesayangannya. Baekhyun berkata seperti apa yang ia katakan pada Sunny tempo hari. Ia berbohong pada Chanyeol, ia berkata jika luka itu karena cakaran kucing. Padahal, itu karena dicakar oleh Nancy.

"Yeah sayang!" Baekhyun tengah duduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol. Ia terus menciumi tunangan-nya, melepas rindu karena selama lima hari ini tidak bertemu dengan si tampan menggairahkan.

"Lain kali hati-hati sayang!" Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun "Dan kenapa kau tidak mengatakan ini padaku? Harusnya kau mengatakannya padaku!" Chanyeol mengelus punggung Baekhyun yang masih tertutupi pakaian.

"Hanya tidak ingin!" Baekhyun mencium Chanyeol, dengan tangannya yang bergerak melepas kemeja calon suaminya itu.

"Tidak!" Chanyeol menjauhkan tangan Baekhyun "Aku tidak akan membuat kau kelelahan. Ingat, mala. ini ada festival di kampus. Kau dan aku harus menghadirinya juga!"

Yeah. Ini sudah akhir pekan. Dan Chanyeol harus hadir di acara festival kampus yang diadakan setiap tahunnya. Pihak kampus memintanya untuk memberikan beberapa sambutan sebelum pesta dimulai. Walau itu hanya acara festival kampus, namun acara festival dikampus miliknya itu selalu diadakan dengan meriah.

Acara puncaknya adalah pesta dansa yang kadang juga mengundang artis papan atas sebagai bintang tamu. _Well,_ nyaris semua mahasiswa dikampus miliknya memang dari kalangan orang kaya. Tidak heran jika acara festival kampus selalu meriah dengan bintang tamu dari kalangan artis. Selain karena permintaan para mahasiswa, kadang para mahasiswa juga menggalang dana sendiri untuk membuat festival semakin meriah dengan kemewahan-kemewahan yang mereka inginkan.

"Hei! Kau menolakku?" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Ini masih jam lima, mereka bisa bercinta sebelum berangkat ke festival dikampusnya.

"Ya. Aku menolak bercinta sekarang!" Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun untuk berdiri "Kau harus tampil mempesona malam ini, itu sebabnya aku sudah menelpon salah satu kenalanku untuk meriasmu." Chanyeol tersenyum tampan pada Baekhyun yang masih terlihat merajuk.

Tak lama kemudian, _bell_ apartemen berbunyi. Chanyeol tidak perlu bertanya siapa yang bertamu. Karena ia sudah hapal jika itu Heechul.

Seorang yang ia kenal yang akan merias tunangannya.

" _Oh my goodness_!" Heechul memekik senang kala melihat wajah Baekhyun "Hei _sweety!_ Kau benar-benar cantik!" Heechul bahkan nyaris mencubit pipi Baekhyun. Namun, ketika mendapati ada goresan disana, ia cukup terkejut.

"Ok tidak apa-apa, aku bisa menutupi bekas luka ini!" ucapnya girang seraya menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawa Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar lain diapartemen Chanyeol.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, melihat wajah kaku dan kaget Baekhyun yang ditarik paksa oleh Heechul.

Merasa curiga pada Baekhyun akan bekas luka yang sudah mengering di pipi tunangannya itu. Ia berinisiatif mencari tahu sendiri. Chanyeol menelpon pihak kampus dan menayakan apa ada kejadian yang ia lewatkan selama lima hari ini.

Pihak kampus tidak ada yang berkata jujur padanya. Sampai akhirnya ia yakin jika tante-nya tahu dan sudah meminta para staff kampus untuk tidak memberitahunya.

"Immo, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi pada calon istriku?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa berbasa-basi.

" _Aku tahu kau akan menanyakan ini!"_

"Jadi...apa yang terjadi? Kenapa pipi nya sampai terluka seperti itu?" Chanyeol sesekali melihat ke arah pintu kamar dimana Baekhyun tengah di rias oleh Heechul.

 _"Ada yang menyebarkan gosip Baekhyun denganmu. Mungkin Baekhyun akan diam jika gosip itu hanya sebatas tentang kalian yang terlibat sesuatu hubungan. Tapi, mereka menggosipkan sesuatu yang berhasil membuat calon istri-mu itu marah."_

"Apa yang mereka gosipkan?" Chanyeol masih menunggu tante-nya memberitahu yang sebenarnya.

 _"Mereka mengatakan, jika Baekhyun adalah jalang yang berusaha mendekatimu. Dan yeah, calon istrimu itu terlibat cekcok dengan salah satu teman sekelasnya dan berakhir dengan saling cakar dan saling jambak. Ah tidak, kurasa Baekhyun yang dicakar dan dijambak!"_

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya mendengar penuturan tante-nya. Tanpa menanyakan lebih jelas lagi, ia menutup telepon itu lalu menelpon pihak kampus lagi dan meminta rekaman cctv kala Baekhyun terlibat baku hantam dengan Nancy. Eummm, maksudnya keributan.

Satu jam berlalu. Baekhyun selesai di rias dan hanya mengenakan _bathrobe_. Chanyeol masuk kedalam setelah mengusir Heechul. _Wkwkwkwk_

"Kenapa berbohong padaku?" Chanyeol menciumi telinga Baekhyun dari belakang. Dengan tangannya yang bergerak menelusup kedalam _bathrobe_ yang dikenakan Baekhyun.

"Berbo.. _aahhhh_ " Baekhyun memekik kala tangan Chanyeol memainkan pusat tubuhnya.

"Nancy! Kau dicakar Nancy, bukan kucing!" tangan sebelah kiri Chanyeol meremas payudaranya.

Dan Baekhyun kalah, ia mendesah seraya meminta maaf disela-sela desahannya.

"Ok! Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak ingin... _ahhhh_ kau hawatir _ahhh_..." Baekhyun mendongkak, dan Chanyeol menciumi lehernya dengan sedikit memberi gigitan disana.

Ia tidak akan mendesah, jika saja tangan Chanyeol berhenti memainkan kewanitaannya.

"Kau harus ku hukum!" Chanyeol melepas _bathrobe_ yang dikenakan Baekhyun, ia lalu mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya.

 _Jiggle Ball_ sudah berada ditangan Chanyeol _._

Baekhyun mematung kala melihat benda itu ditangan Chanyeol. Saliva-nya ia telan dengan susah payah. Ia tahu benda itu, jelas tahu- sangat tahu.

"Buka mulutmu sayang!" Chanyeol menggantungkan benda itu didepan wajah Baekhyun.

"Kau akan..." Baekhyun tak sempat bertanya kala Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan sarat akan sebuah perintah.

"Kau akan menikmatinya sayang...jadi, sekarang buka mulutmu dan kulum bola-nya!" Chanyeol mencium pipinya yang sudah tak terlihat ada cakaran Nancy disana.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, memasukan bola itu kedalam mulutnya dan mengulumnya sebentar sampai benda itu benar-benar basah.

"Penurut sekali!" Chanyeol menciumnya sebentar "Membungkuklah!" dan Baekhyun benar-benar menjadi seorang yang patuh.

Ia membungkuk. Menunggu Chanyeol memasukan benda itu pada kewanitaannya.

 _"Ahhhh_..." Baekhyun mendesah kala benda itu masuk kedalam kewanitaannya.

Dibelakangnya, Chanyeol menyeringai begitu tampan melihat wajah memerah Baekhyun.

Cantik. Itulah yang Chanyeol lihat.

Efek samping dari penggunaan _Jiggle Ball_ ini adalah menstimulasi _G-spot_ , merengangkan otot-otot miss V dan memperbaiki kepadatan otot. Saat benda ini dimasukan kedalam kewanitaan, bola tersebut akan saling mengguncang dan menekan dinding miss V, setiap kali penggunanya bergerak.

Dan itulah yang menyebabkan sensasi kenikmatan luar biasa bagi Baekhyun yang terengah seraya mengigiti bibirnya.

Tenang saja, benda ini aman. Bola ini berbahan _silicon_ yang saling dihubungkan dengan tali agar tidak hilang atau terlepas dan memudahkan penggunanya didalam miss V.

"Hukumannya, kau harus mengenakan itu selama festival. Dan aku akan menunggumu diruanganku, jika kau sudah benar-benar tidak kuat sayang~~~"

Sialan! Chanyeol sengaja membuatnya tersiksa akan kenikmatan karena benda itu.

Chanyeol sendiri sudah siap dengan stelan formalnya. Chanyeol memilih gaun berwarna coklat susu untuk Baekhyun kenakan. Warnanya akan menyatu dengan warna kulit Baekhyun. Dan tunangannya itu akan terlihat sangat cantik sekaligus menggairahkan.

Baekhyun terlihat kesulitan bergerak, ia akan mendesah pelan ketika mendapati kedua bola itu memberikan rangsangan pada kewanitaannnya. Sementara Chanyeol tertawa seraya menjilati bibirnya melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah merona.

-o0o-

"Kau kenapa Baek?" Sunny tampak menatap Baekhyun dengan keryitan di dahinya.

Baekhyun terlihat seperti menahan sesuatu, dan ia sesekali mendesah pelan ketika hendak duduk. Sudah setengah jam berlalu sejak Baekhyun datang ke kampus dan menonton Chanyeol yang sebelumnya memberi sepatah, dua patah kata sebagai kata sambutan.

Wajahnya memerah sempurna kala benda itu memberinya rangsangan. Ia benar-benar merasa seolah jari-jari Chanyeol-lah yang ada didalam pusat tubuhnya.

 _'Sialan! Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan!'_ ucapnya dalam hati, Baekhyun mengabaikan ucapan Sunny, dan segera pergi menuju ruangan Chanyeol.

Berjalan dengan pelan dengan wajah yang sudah memerah merona, dan bibirnya yang terengah.

Jikalau Chanyeol tidak ada di ruangannya-pun, ia akan menelponnya dan meminta tunangannya itu untuk segera melepas benda itu didalam kewanitaannnya.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam ruangan, dan beruntungnya- calon suaminya itu ternyata tengah duduk seraya menyeruput kopi. Lelaki tiu seakan tengah menunggunya datang. Baekhyun mengunci pintu, dan segera menganggkang diatas pangkuan Chanyeol.

" _Sir_...aku sudah tidak kuat!" Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol, tangannya bergerak membuka kemeja Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa renyah. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun, kini Chanyeol gantian menindih Baekhyun disofa.

"Sebentar sayang, aku harus melepas benda itu!" Chanyeol meraba kewanitaan Baekhyun yang tak memakai celana dalam. Sengaja tentu saja.

Chanyeol sentuh pusat tubuh wanita mungil-nya, lalu Chanyeol ambil benda itu dari kewanitaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendesah lega seraya memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia tak sempat mengambil nafas. Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya dan melesakkan kejantanan besarnya pada kewanitaan Baekhyun.

" _Ahhh ahhh ahhh..."_ Baekhyun mendongkak dan mendesah dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam menikmati hujaman kejantanan Chanyeol pada pusat tubuhnya.

Chanyeol mendesis nikmat. Mengejar tempo, menghujam lebih cepat dan keras. Bibirnya menemukan bibir tipis Baekhyun yang menggoda. Mereka benar-benar menikmati kegiatan panas itu dengan saling mendesahkan nama satu sama lain.

"Benda itu benar-benar membuatmu nyaris orgasme huh?" Tanya Baekhyun di sela-sela hujamannya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan kedua sipitnya yang menutup, bibirnya meracau kala hujaman itu memberikannya kenikmatan.

Chanyeol memagut bibit tipis Baekhyun, meremas payudara tunangannya itu dari luar, dan menjelajah leher mulus si mungil dengan bibirnya.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menghentakan kejantanannya lebih dalam kala pencapaiannya sampai.

Mereka berdua terengah setelah pencapaian itu mereka capai. Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol, mencium bibir lelaki itu lalu tersenyum.

"Tadi itu, menyenangkan." Ucapnya, masih berada diatas pangkuan Chanyeol dengan tautan tubuh mereka yang belum terlepas.

"Mau ronde kedua?" Chanyeol menawari Baekhyun, namun juga langsung bergerak kembali menghujam kejantanannya seraya membaringkan Baekhyun diatas meja- setelah ia memindahkan kopi miliknya.

" _Ahhhh ahhhh...sir..."_ Baekhyun mendesah lagi, hujaman Chanyeol sekarang lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

Chanyeol juga menurunkan resleting gaun yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Mengulum puting payudara Baekhyun, dan menjilati serta mengigitinya.

Desahan itu kembali terdengar, mengisi keheningan ruangah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali menghujam kejantanannya, semakin bergeeak cepat dan melupakan fakta ia ingin bergerak lembut. Tubuh Baekhyun seakan tak pernah puas untuk ia setubuhi. Dan Baekhyun juga selalu tak pernah puas, jika hanya bercinta sekali dengan Chanyeol.

Dan Chanyeol meledak bersama dengan Baekhyun. Melesakkan kejantanannya lebih dalam dan melebur bersama Baekhyun didalam sana.

"Itu luar biasa." Chanyeol melepas tautan mereka, membersihkan sisa-sisa orgasmenya menggunakan tisu.

Lalu ia juga membersihkan paha dan kewanitaan Baekhyun dari cairan sperma miliknya yang banyak keluar.

"Kau banjir sayang. Ckkkkkk!" Seraya membersihkan paha dan kewanitaan Baekhyun, ia tertawa pelan.

"Yeah! Sperma-mu selalu banyak _sir!"_ Baekhyun merapikan kembali gaun-nya setelah sesi bercinta mereka selesai "Aku akan kembali ke aula." Baekhyun hendak pergi, namun Chanyeol menahannya dan menciumi bibirnya.

"Kita kesana, bersama!" Chanyeol mengapit pinggang Baekhyun dan berjalan keluar dari ruangannya.

"Tapi..."

"Kita ungkapkan hubungan kita. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi bahan gosip mereka yang tidak tahu apa-apa!" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, kembali mencium bibir tipis itu dan tersenyum teramat tampan "Kau segalanya bagiku Baekhyun. Aku tidak ingin milikku terluka dan di sakiti orang lain. Jadi, mari kita ungkapkan hubungan kita malam ini!"

Tangannya yang dicengkram erat, seraya berjalan ke aula kampus. Baekhyun tersenyum, merasa tidak keberatan dengan apa yang ingin Chanyeol lakukan sekarang. Ia akan menuruti keinginan lelakinya. Lagipula kalaupun terjadi sesuatu yang merugikan-nya, Chanyeol akan melindunginya.

Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol, membuat lelaki itu berbalik dan berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang!" Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol. Sedikit mengulum bibir lelaki itu, dan mengerang kala payudara-nya diremas oleh tangan Chanyeol.

Mereka tersenyum seraya saling memagut bibir satu sama lain. Mengabaikan tempat dimana mereka bermesraan, dan semakin menikmati apa yang tengah mereka lakukan sekarang. _Hmmmmmm_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Maaf sudah menunggu lama, dan terima kasih untuk dukungannya. Thanks you semuanya. Aku gak bisa berkata banyak selain rasa terima kasihku.**

 **Aku banyak kekurangannya, tapi kuharap kalian bisa suka dengan karya-ku. Sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang udah REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW.**


End file.
